Carl Grimes Is A Leader!
by xKaaJx
Summary: A story that started off as a Joke and became a Story...
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Meet David

"I'm out! Cover me!" Carl yelled in panic. "I got your back lil' man!" Tyreese assured Carl.

Carl seeks cover behind the blue 99' Toyota. He starts to reload his weapon, when suddenly he hears a walker peeking around thee opposite side of the car. In a panic Carl uses the Barrel of his rifle to stab the walkers brain. Carl sighs in relief.

Then all of a sudden a walker grabs him from behind, Carl screams "DAD!" The walker sinks his teeth into Carl's right shoulder.

"CARL! Carl Wake up!" Yelled David.

Carl jumps up in a cold sweat off of his bunk at the prison where the group had been staying.

"What's happened?!" Carl asked David.

"You were having a nightmare!"

"It was a dream..." Carl said in confusion.

David puts his arm around Carl,

"Relax"

Carl snuggles up to David.

They sit in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"David, I miss my dad."

"I miss your dad too"

They both grieved

David is Carl's best friend they met a few weeks back,

Must of been around March

Carl was out searching for formula

For his baby sister Judith.

When he entered a house that David had been staying In for the last couple of months.

"Who's there?" David asked in his Australian accent

Carl could tell from his voice he was around his age.

"Hello?" David asked, hoping for a kind response.

"Please don't shoot. I'm looking for formula for my sister. She needs it!" Carl explained.

David too heard Carl's young voice

"Are you alone?" David asked nervously.

"Ye- yeah- yeah" Carl stuttered, not sure if he should tell the truth.

David came out from hiding in the wash room.

David was slightly taller then Carl standing at about 5.5 feet tall.

He was also a bit more muscular then Carl. Probably on a count of being on His own.

He had a pretty good set of abs.

David was wearing some torn up jeans and wasn't wearing a shirt.

He probably didn't own one.

He had long black hair. Same length as Carl's.

"There is some formula under the sink" David informed Carl.

"Thanks" Carl said shyly.

"So what is your name?"

"Carl. What's your name?"

"David"

Carl bent over to get the formula.

David couldn't help but take a peek at Carl's bottom.

Carl turns around busting David.

"Sor- sorry" David said.

"It's- it's okay" Carl said smiling and blushing.

"So, is it just you and your sister?" asked David

"Uhm" Carl hesitated answering.

"It's okay you can trust me." David assured Carl.

"No." Carl paused. "There are a few of us.

"Do you have any parents?"

David asked trying not to get excited.

"My dad. He's a Sherif.. Well.. He Used to be." Carl answered while remembering the days before all of the walkers.

"What about your mom?" David asked knowing he shouldn't of.

"My mom- my mom is dead"

Carl answered.

"I'm so sorry Carl I di-"

"Stop." Carl interrupted.

"It's okay. It was a while ago,

She died giving birth to my baby sister Judith"

David looked toward his toes. Not knowing how to respond to what Carl has told him.

"Thanks for the form-"

"Both my parents are dead" David blurted out.

As silence in the room grew longer

Carl asked David if he was all alone.

"I am now." David answered

"At first it was me and my Girlfriend Saarah Sweets.

But one day she got real sick..

And I didn't know what to do,

I must've gotten her a hundred different medicines from the pharmacy down the street but one day we both went to sleep.. But- but only I woke up" David is starting to cry.

"It'll be okay," Carl try's to cheer up David.

"I lost my girlfriend to, her name was Beth. I was supposed to be patrolling the fence, but- but she called me over to the guard tower to mess around a little, and when we were done and leaving the tower a walker must have gotten in the south side of the yard where the fence drops a little lower and is a little weaker.

And- and it grabbed her. I tried to save her but my gun must've fallen out my holster. And I ran..."

"I RAN AWAY!... Like a pussy!"

Carl screamed.

"Oh my god, Carl I'm so sorry but you have to know, it's not your fault..

It's not your fault

the world is like th-"

David stops.

Carl looks up at David to see why he stopped talking.

"Guard tower?" David asked

"Are you guys at the prison?!"

David asked Carl

"Yes. And you can come back with me."

"Will your people accept me, will they like me"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I call the shots." Carl said almost bragging.

" but we have to leave now. We got to beat the sun."

Carl said with his natural born leadership kicking out.

"Okay let me just grab a few things?"

David asked Carl.

"If you have any food, fuel or weapons bring them with"

Carl listed.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Follow the Leader

"Carl's back!" Yelled Excited Carol

"Jarrod, Quick open the fence! Andrea cover him!" Commanded Carl's father Rick.

Carl and nervous David run inside the prison walls.

The groups welcomes back Carl and his new friend David.

"Carl! A word!" Rick calling Carl over for a private talk.

"I thought we decided no more strays"

"No Rick. You decided that"-Carl said, showing his dad no respect

"Look you may have everyone listening to You, that does not mean you know what's best for this group"

Rick lectured Carl.

"Hey! I stepped up. I stepped up when no one else could, I got us food, I got us supplies and most importantly I haven't tried to kill myself!"

Carl yelled.

Rick's jaw dropped not believing Carl would bring that up.

"I was in another place. I wasn't myself! I missed your mom!

.. and Jaak, Oscar, Shane,

Patricia, Justin, Connor and Beth!"

Rick listed their fallen friends

" Well they're gone!

It doesn't matter and until you realize that, you're not fit to be leader!"

Carl told his father.

"So what you don't miss your mom?

Beth? If me or Judith dies you're not gonna miss us either?"

"I'll miss Judith.. for a couple days"

Carl said, once again backing up his role as leader.

"Now you listen to me Rick.

David causes us no harm,

No risks, he's brought A few guns, a couple days worth of food, and some formula and some baby clothes."

"I'm starting to think you're the stray here." Carl said while turning his back to Rick, walking back to David.

"Carl I'm sorry" David said.

"Don't be. He's the liability here. Not you."

"Now come on I'll show you to our bunk"

" '_our_'? " David asked, confused.

"Oh, no. It's just- we don't have that many. And-Uhm-uh." Carl getting embarrassed.

"I'm just messing with you" David laughed.

Carl smiled then raised his fist jokingly.

The two boys walk into cell block A

Where Carl, Judith, Carol and Hershel had been living.

Carl helps David up the stairs to their cell, David sets his things on the bottom bed, Carl stops him.

"Actually I got the bottom.

You know, incase I need to get up an a hurry." Carl explained

"Oh yeah of course. sorry."

David apologized.

"Stop saying sorry so much it makes you look weak." Carl teases David.

"Sor- er, okay"

Both the boys laughed.

David moves his stuff to the top bunk

Then turns his head towards the door, "where does your dad sleep Carl?"

"In cell block C with Tyreese, Jarrod, Andrea, and Michonne."

"Oh. Don't you want to be with your dad?" Asked confused David.

"Me and my dad haven't been too close lately"

"Oh. Is it because you are the leader now?" Asked concerned David.

"I don't know." Carl said ending the conversation.

"HELP!" A voice cried out from the yard.

"Stay here!" Carl tells David worried for his safety.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stray" #2

Hershel unlocks the door to their cell block, Carl runs out weapon in hand.

burrowing through the prison doors, when he gets out to the yard looks around for the screaming victim and to his surprise sees a familiar vehicle. "It can't be" Carl thinks to himself.

Rick opens the fence.

Carl start shooting the walkers one by one, allowing the vehicle to enter.

"GLENN, MAGGIE, DARYL! You're back!" Jarrod greets them.

They get out of the suburban,

Carl and Rick and Jarrod all welcome back their missed friends.

When Carl notices somebody else in the car.

"Who the hell is that?" Carl yelled pointing his gun at him

"Woah there Carl!" Glenn said stepping in front of Carl's loaded gun.

"This is what I need to talk to you about" Glenn said looking towards Rick.

"You talk to me now!" Carl demanded.

Confused, Glenn looks towards Rick hoping for an explanation, Rick turn away in shame.

"Carl, what's going on? What's happened here? "

Asked concerned Maggie.

"It doesn't matter, just know. You talk to me! Not him."Carl shouted

Glenn and Maggie then turned to Jarrod.

He backed up Carl,

Knowing Carl was a lot stronger then currently distressed Rick.

So Glenn takes Carl off to the side to explain to him who the newest 'stray' was.

"Carl look, he saved our lives!

A couple months ago Daryl was out hunting when a herd came out of nowhere, me and Maggie were surrounded! He heard Maggie's screams.

He didn't have to help but he risked his life saving ours."

"So, what? He was probably starving desperate, and he got lucky he didn't get eaten we don't need someone making the same bad calls and risking not only his but all of our lives!"

"

"Daryl!" Glenn calls to back him up.

"Let me talk to him" Daryl suggesting Glenn walks away.

"Carl."

"I already said no!"

"We can not just send him on his way!"

"Why are you guys even here what happened?"

"A couple days ago a group of people who calls themselves TOC

Started ransacking houses and there was no way the four of us could stand a fight so we hightailed it back here."

"TOC?" Carl asked

"Yeah I think. Carl I don't know! We didn't introduce our selves if that's what you're asking!"

"How do I know he isn't working with them?"

"He isn't! Carl you are gonna have to trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Well go talk with him, he can be an asset to the group!

He fights like Michonne with that sword of his!"

"What's his name?"

"Jamie."


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deal or no Deal

"What did you do Before these guys started walking around?"

Carl interrogated Jamie.

"I was a school teacher"

"What did you teach?"

"7th grade biology"

"How long did you teach?"

"Oh around 5 or 6 years"

" did you have any family?"

"A wife. I had a wife but I lost her to Cancer about 4 months prior to the breakout"

"And how did you survive before you met Our friends?"

"Me and a few of my neighbors were heading out of the city when we came to an abandon church so we stayed there for a few months. but food.

Oh man food, we were all starving,

And none of us had any hunting experience. So eventually we headed out to find food. And that trip is what got us. We lost a bunch of us to rookers and we lost another (Daniel) we think he just died of exhaustion poor bastard kept giving us all the food and water we'd find"

"You think? Aren't you a biology teacher shouldn't you Know?"

"I studied to be a teacher for 6 years and I was a teacher for 5. And learned and was always told a disease like this was so rare I wouldn't see it in my lifetime,

So to be honest I don't know how much I trust my knowledge."

"You said Daniel kept giving 'us' food

What happens to them?"

"There was one other left besides me,

Her name was Beth."

This hits close to home with Carl.

Jamie continues-"she would put up a fight like you wouldn't believe!

She saved my ass a number of times.

And she was never selfish, she had us burry the friends we lost when there were people who just wanted to leave em to rot. And when those people died she still wanted to burry them despite who they were. That didn't matter to her, she was kind selfless and truly a great person and I was so lucky to have her by my side"

"How did you loose her?" Carl asks gently.

"A damn Rooker got her. While we were napping under a car on highway 10, damn thing just left me, only wanted her! Hell I didn't even wake up until she was half eaten!"

"I'm sorry" Carl says.

Jamie thanks Carl

"You can stay as long as Glenn and Daryl do., for now you will sleep in cell block B." Carl told Jamie.

"Who's in there?" Asked Jamie.

"If your lucky maybe Glenn and Maggie. And who knows maybe Carol will move there, to be with Daryl, cause god knows there isn't room for him in 'A' with us."

Follow me back to my cell block so I can give you some blankets and a few supplies.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me!"

Said Jamie.

The two arrive at the locked door to Cell block A.

"Hershel? Are you napping?"

"Carl?" Asked David.

"Yeah, can you get the keys from Hershel?"

"Sure!"

David grabs the keys from Hershel's cell, and goes to unlock the door and as he get closer

"Trufin!?" David asked.

"David?!" Jamie Trufin Replied.

"You know him?" Carl asked David.

"Yeah he was my biology teacher!"


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nothing's wrong

"I can't believe it! You are the first person I've seen that I actually know since all of this started!" Jamie told David.

David unlocked the door to Cell block A and gave his old teacher a big hug!

"I can't believe it! Are your parents here too?" Jamie asked looking over David's shoulders around the room.

"N-no, they didn't make it."

Carl places his hand on David's back and gives him a little rub.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that David they were good people your mom and dad" said Jamie.

Just then Judith starts to cry.

"Oh. My. God. You people have a baby here?!" Says Jamie shocked

"I think she wants (hew-bwothew)" carol baby talks.

"Come here baby, I'm here" Carl calms her down. Jamie is in shock of the 6 month old baby.

David notices how good Carl is with the baby. "Are you her mother?" Jamie asks Carol?

"No.." Carl answers "our mom Died giving birth."

"You must be devastated" Jamie says.

" is your father alive?" Jamie asks Carl. "Yes, my father is Rick"

"Oh.."

"OH MY GOSH! She's so big!"

Maggie commenting on Judith's growth

"Let me hold her!" She shouted

"You want to see aunt Maggie?" Carl asks Judith.

Carl grabs the blankets for cell block B.

"if you don't mind me asking, how are you feeding the baby if her mother is deceased?" Jamie asks Carol,

"Her name is Judith!" Carl interrupts once again. "And we added formula to the grocery list, not hard" Carl smarts off to Jamie.

"Hey carol! Daryl is looking for you outside" said Glenn

Carol starts almost running outside.

"I think you better get her ready to move to block B as well" says Hershel grinning.

" hey, then you boys won't have to share that cell anymore one of ya' can move down here into Carols"

David frowns a little.

"Maybe my dad can come back in now." Says Carl. "Even better" Hershel replies. "Would you like me to ask him?" Hershel asks Carl.

"No, no thank you. I can."

"Would you like me to come with?" David asks Carl.

"Sure!"

" let's bring to his block,

Then we'll go ask."

On the way to Block B they pass Carol and Daryl "hey Carl do you think it'd be okay if I move over to block B with Daryl? " Carol asks Carl, "of course"

David Carl and Jamie finish walking to block B.

" So he's really in charge Uhn?" Daryl asked Carol.

"Yeah he really stepped when we needed him. When Rick needed him"

"Okay well. Here you go ." Carl said arriving at Block B

"Thanks Carl"

"Okay now lets go ask your dad!"

David suggested. "Okay!"

They reach Block C, "Hey

Carl how you doing?" Tyreese asks.

"Just fine, have you seen my dad?"

" I think he went down toward the boiler room" "okay thanks"

"No problem"

"Ooh. Boiler room. Sounds sexy" David teases Carl.

"Not really." Carl says.

"That's where my mom died."

"Oh my god Carl. I'm sorry!

God I hate myself!"

Said frustrated David. "It's okay it's been a half a year.

The boys reach the boiler room, Carl opens the door.

"DAD!?"

"Help me get him down!"

Carl grabs his knife and cuts the rope that Rick was hanging from.

David lowers Rick to the floor and get the noose off.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Carl cried.

*cough ah ugh cough* Rick mumbled.

"Give me some water!" Carl demanded.

David handed Carl his canteen.

"Here ya go"

"I'm so sorry Carl" Rick cried.

"It's okay dad I forgive you! Lets get you up to bed! Carol moved out of our Block, want to take her cell.

"Yeah."said a sick and confused Rick.

The boys help Rick get to their Block. They lay him down in Carols old Bunk.

"Carl?"

David called, "are you okay?"

Carl politely ignores David. "Carl goes to his bed and sits down and starts to cry. David hugs Carl.

The both lean back to look at each other, then David gives Carl a friendly kiss. And Carl stands up.

"Uhm, I'm not gay, I'm really sorry if you misunderstood me"

"Me neither, but I really miss Saarah Sweets.

Don't You miss Beth?" David asked

" we'll yeah but."

"Carl don't you love me?"

Carl hugs David "of course I do"

"Okay then what's wrong with a couple of guys who love each other kissing a little?" Asks David.

"Well, nothing I guess."

Carl slowly leans in to give David a slightly open mouth kiss.

They both get red.

That night David is laying in bed in nothing but his boxers.

And Carl just gets Judith to sleep and now he is getting ready for bed.

Carl takes his semi wet shirt off

Over his head then takes his jeans off and picks them up and when he goes to hang them off the top bunk he notices David doing something.

"David ?" Carl asks.

"Yeah Carl?"

"Are you..?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's just your body.

I couldn't help myself!"

"Calm down its okay!

Carl gets into his bed and while he is laying there he is thinking about how much he missed Beth and how much he misses having sex with Beth.

"Hey, Uhm David.?"

"Yeah Carl?"

"Want some help?"

"Um sure" David says kind of embarrassed.

"Come down here" Carl says.

David gets down and gets in bed with

Carl. Carl reaches under the covers and grabs David. Dave reaches under and grabs Carl.

And the two ready boys fool around a little.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shhh.

"Come on Carl. We got to finish cleaning out the hallway pass Block B today" said Rick trying to ignore that his son is in bed with another boy. "Oh give me a second."

Rick stars to head towards block B.

"David wake up. I can't find my boxers" "then don't wear any Carl. Lets just stay here all day"

"Come on! I have duties I can't just lay in bed all day! No matter how much I want to." Carl gives David a little kiss. "Now help me find my boxers"

David looks around. "I can't find em. Here, just take mine" David Slips his Boxers off and hands them to Carl"

"Thanks" Carl starts to get dressed.

"Hey" Hershel says startling both Boys.

"Next time you boys might want to keep it down a little"Hershel tells the very red faced boys.

Both the boys are speechless.

Hershel walks away.

The boys look at each other and couldn't help but grin. " I told you, you were being loud!" Carl tells David.

"Me? You were the one almost screaming" both the boys laugh.

" okay well I got to go, my dad is helping me clear out a hallway today"

"Wait," David stands up seeming to had forgotten he's not wear any clothes."be safe" he tells Carl giving him quite a kiss. "I will be" Carl's assures David, while giving him a small kiss back.

Carl heads to Cell Block B,

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" A frustrated Rick explains.

"Sorry I couldn't find my..Uhm. Holster" Carl says lying to Rick.

The two open the lock doors pass Block B, the two become silent.

"There" Carl's whispers while point to a walker. "Rick takes it out with his silencer equipped.

"Go in, turn, shoot" Rick plans.

The two reach the end of the first hall

They both turn opposite ways.

Carl turning left, Rick turning right,

On the right side there was one walker Rick shoots.

On the left there must've been around 7. Carl takes out 3 then Rick turns around and takes out 2 more, then Carl finishes.

The two start walking down the left hallway. Carl points to his eyes then to him self silently telling Rick to cover him. Rick understands, ad nods his head yes. Carl goes ahead turns left looking down a staircase shoots 2 walkers. "Got it" Rick says while shooting the walker coming up behind Carl. Carl silently mouths "thank you " Rick again nods his head. The two head down the stairs and to there surprise they find a room equipped with some barber chairs, mirrors clippers and even a small shower head.

"Well what do you know?" Says Rick almost laughing.

"Hahaha, I guess there was bound to be one somewhere" Carl laughs.

"Well hop up I'll give you a quick buzz" Rick tells Carl.

"Uhm- I think I'll pass I'm starting to like my hair long." Unsure Carl says.

" " Rick says while remembering what he saw that morning. "So uhh, you and David have gotten pretty close

Uhn?"

"Yeah a little"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well I don't have any problem with it, but if you guys are gonna be doing that a lot I think I want your sister in my cell."

"We're not gonna. And Judith stays with me"

"Okay that's your call, I was just suggesting that we don't want her being exposed to that kind of behavior"

"She's not gonna be. I told you"

"Alright,"

"Now lets get back to our block."

The two head back.

"David, door." Carl's says

Shirtless David comes and unlocks the door.

"Hi ", says David almost looking for some kind of approval.

"Hi" Rick says back.

"Did you get it cleaned out?"

One legged Hershel asks.

"Yeah we found a barber shop"

"Oh I could go for a cut!" Says excited Hershel.

"Oh my, me too" says David.

Carl looks almost angry at him.

Carl goes to check on Judith who is in Hershel's Cell. She's awake, so he picks her up and brings her to his cell.

"What did your dad say" David whispers to Carl.

"Nothin"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, was he mad?"

"No"

"Okay" said confused David.

"Why would you cut your hair?!"

"I like it short I've never grown it out until the breakout"

"Well, I don't think you should."

"I don't have to."

"Good, don't" says controlling Carl.

"Let's go get something to eat"

That night both the boys are in their beds.

"Carl are you awake?" Whispers David.

"Yeah"

David climbs down.

And gets into Carl's bed.

"We can't" says Carl.

"Why not?"

"Because Judith is in here"

"She was last night that didn't stop you." David said smiling.

"I said no"

"Fine, then lets go to the guard tower" David suggests.

"What if she wakes up while I'm gone?"

"Then have Hershel watch her."

"I'm not gonna wake him up just so we can fool around!"

"Oh just go, I listen for her" says Hershel from his own cell.

Both the boys get embarrassed.

"Thank you" . Says David

The two boys head out to the tower.

Rick wakes up as there opening the locked door.

"Is every thing okay?!"

Rick panicked.

"Yeah everything's fine" Carl said.

"Go back to sleep"

David laughs a little at their own shame.

Carl doesn't laugh.

They walk out to the tower and go up to the room. Already half naked David says "I love you Carl"

"Thank you." Carl replies

Carl starts to take off his clothes.

"Here I'll help" David offered.

"Okay"

David starts to take off Carl's pants. And while he is down there he asks Carl "have you ever had a blow job?"

"No" Carl answered not completely sure what that was.

"You want one?"

"Sure"

So David gives Carl his first blow job.

"Oh my god, that was great" Carl said finishing.

"My turn" David said

"No way" Carl joked.

They both giggle.

Carl gets on his knees. And starts to move closer to David's erection.

"Sorry if I'm not good" worried Carl said.

"You'll do great" David assured Carl.

So Carl gave David what seemed to not be his first blow job.

The two boys cuddle on blanket that was on the floor.

"I love you too" said Carl.

David smiled.

"How old was Saarah Sweets?" Carl asked David.

"She was 13, how old was Beth?"

"16."

" wait I thought you were 13 like me?"

"I am" Carl said almost bragging.

"Nice!" David cheered for Carl.

"We never did that though!"

Carl laughed a little.

"Me and Saarah sweets did a few times,

You know before she got sick"

"I'm sorry David"

"Me too"

The two boys fall asleep in the guard tower.


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She's Mine

"Oh come on! Carl get dressed!" Said Glenn who was planning to use the tower with Maggie.

"Sorry" Carl apologized

David stands up less embarrassed of his body he goes over to Glenn and officially introduces himself,

"Hey I'm David, and you must be Glenn." David put his hand up shake Glenn's hand, Glenn just looks at him. David lowers his hand.

Carl already half dressed picks up the rest of his clothes and starts walking down, "so Uhm - are you gay?" Glenn whispers to Carl.

"No!" Carl answers angrily.

David slips on what seems to be Carl's boxers and picks up the rest of his clothes and starts to follow Carl.

Glenn and Maggie just look at each other kind of surprised.

" he's just Lonely" Maggie excuses Carl's behavior.

The two boys are down in the yard finishing getting dressed.

"Woo! Carl! " Yells an immature Daryl. Carl ignores him.

"Oohhh" carol teases

"Woah what's goin' on here lil man" Tyreese questions Carl.

"Nothing. All of you just mind your own damn business!" Frustrated Carl shouts.

Carl finishes getting dressed and heads into there block to find Rick holding Judith,

This made Carl uncomfortable.

"Here i'll take her" Carl insists.

"Oh no it's fine I got her.

"You go take a nap I can't imagine you got much sleep last night"

"I got plenty of sleep. Now hand me my sister!" Carl demands.

"Hey what's going on?" Hershel asks

"Nothing!" Carl shouts.

"Rick!, Hand me my baby!" Carl not realizing what he just said.

"Your baby?, she is my baby! She is your sister!" Rick shouted back.

"Oh please we all know you're not her father, but I AM her brother! Her parents are dead, which makes her mine!"

Rick stands up

And hands Judith to Hershel.

" you better watch your mouth to me boy!"

Rick said while Cornering Carl.

"No Rick, you really don't get it do you?! You watch your mouth to me, i don't owe You anything! That is my sister and I will raise her! Not you!

If it wasn't for me you would be dead twice by now! How could want to have a part in her life knowing you might just check out one day?!"

At this point Carl has cornered Rick into the corner.

Speechless Rick sits down in the corner.

Carl backs up and gets Judith from Hershel and leaves the cell block.

Just as David was coming in.

"What's wrong Carl?"

Carl ignores David and keeps walking, he goes to the yard where the group had a fire pit and some chairs. Carl just sits there holding his baby sister for hours alone.

It starts getting dark out.

"Carl come one let's go to bed" David suggests.

"Carl?.. Carl wake up."

"Uhm- what?"

"You fell asleep. Come on let's go up to bed." David grabs Judith from tired Carl.

The 3 start walking back to there block "do you think I'm a good dad?" Asks delusional Carl

" you're a great dad Carl" David assures him. They arrive at their block to Ricks cell empty. "Where is he?" Carl asked Hershel, " i think he went back to his old cell"

"Oh.. Well.. Good" said Carl.

"come on David Lay Judith Down in her bed"

David shushes Judith Back to sleep.

Then the two boys get ready for bed, and they both climb into the bottom bunk

and within minutes they were both out.

"EVERYBODY WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT HERE" Andrea screamed in panic from the guard tower.


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

T.O.C

"Everybody up!" Carl shouted

"David Bring Judith to Hershel Then get out here and help"

Carl Unlocks the Door to their cell block and throws the keys back to Hershel then carl runs out.

"Whats happening?" asked Tyreese.

"i don't know but we better get out there.

Carl Reaches the Prison door to see a large man Holding a gun to Andreas head.

"shit" said Carl. "this doesn't have to end bad, we just want whats rightfully ours" said the large man

"oh yeah? and whats that?" Asked Carl

"well me and my men here have been fighting on these roads killing these Lame brains, which is why this place was so easy for you to take over, there for pretty much everything in here is ours, the food, the medial supplies the fence-"

"Who are you " Carl interrupts

"I'm Jaak, And my men here are Donavon and B-Mcgee, we call ourselves T.O.C"

"shit you think they followed us ?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"well ,how else would they find us?

"it doesn't matter how they found us, what matters is they have Andrea and we need to get her back!"

"Hey I didn't catch your name son." Says Jaak

"whats my name to you if your gonna kill us?"

"it hurts me that you think I'm just gonna kill you , we'll let you guys walk away from here, we just want everything you got."

"oh yeah? well i don't think you realize how protected we are. we got men in all of these towers" Carl Bluffs

Jaak starts to look up at thee other towers, so Carl raises his gun towards Jaak, Jaak pulls the trigger of the gun that is to Andrea Head. " NO!" the group screamed.

"Now you want to try something like that again?"

"well jack it seems you just lost your leverage " Tyreese Says

"not exactly- we have a man inside, right now he's probably got that lady you call Michone at gun point."

"how the fuck do they know her name?" Carl whispers to the group.

"fuck.. Jamie. I TOLD YOU."

"its not him" Glenn protects him.

"Daryl go Check it out!"

"they might just be lowering the numbers, get us spread out, we do that we loose our only advantage"

"i'm calling the shots here, go check it out!" Carl Commanded

"you got it boss."

"your man. what his name?" Carl Asked Jaak

"His name is Jamie, You know him?"

"fuck…

No never heard of him."

"well he probably used a different name, he's not a dumb-ass"

"what's to stop me from blowing your brains out right now?" Carl Asks Jaak.

"well nothing.. if you don't care about that black chick" Says Jaak

"if he's all the way in there hows he gonna know if your dead?"

"i got him on the talkie" Jaak holds up a walkie talkie.

"he's bluffing i searched everything Jamie didn't have a Walkie talkie on him." Says Carl

"and if they had Easy Contact they would have shown up sooner" says Daryl

The group hears 2 gun shots coming from cell block C.

"Tyreese go check it out" Carl Commands

"where the hell is David?" Carl thinks to himself.

"Uh-oh, sounds like trouble in there?" Jaak Points out.

"that was the sound of your man getting shot."

"lets get these guys" Carl tells Rick and Jarrod and glenn

right when the group is about to fire, they see donavon coming holding a kicking girl by her neck,

"hold it, if you want this girl to live, you better behave yourself" Donavon told Carl.

"Michonne is dead" Daryl announces.

"it was Jamie." Tyreese said while looking at Glenn almost blaming him.

"it's doesn't matter who's fault it is!" Shouted Carl

"we got to get these guys"

"lets just kill 'em now, what do they have on us? that girl? she wouldn't do anything for us." Rick Explains

" We can't just let them kill her, we have to think of something"says Maggie

David finally arrives.

"where the hell have you been?" Carl Asks

"sorry, Hershel asked me to stay. but after you didn't come back i wanted to come check on you. so what happening here ?"

"they got Andrea and Michonne. it was Jamie"

"Mr. trufin?!" Asks David

"yes he was with that T.O.C group. he's dead now"

"why haven't you killed them?"

"look"

"who is she? i don't recognize her"

"we don't know. but if she is innocent we can't just let her die" says Carl

" i agree." said David

"what do you want me to do?"

"go up to the roof and aim for a clean shot on the guy on the right," Carl tells David to aim for B-Mcgee.

"Daryl you get ready to shoot Donavon And Tyreese you go after Jaak."

"you got it"

"On three, 1.. 2 .. 3! " Carl Counted

B-Mcgee holds up his gun at Carl when he is suddenly taken out by David.

Tyreese then Shoots at Jaak, But he misses. Then Tyreese is Taken out by Jaak

Carl Still running toward Donavon And The Girl aims his gun at Donavon.

When Donavon is about to take out Carl, Bam, Daryl shoots Donavon clean through his skull.

Jaak then goes after the girl. But he was too slow for Carl , Carl then takes out Jaak.

Carl, Rick, Maggie and Glen go Get the Girl And bring her to a cell to be Later interrogated. By Carl.


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

Meet the 'Bitch'

"Where are you taking me?" Asked The kicking girl

"just keep your mouth closed" Carl Shouted

"she better be who she says she is or we just lost Tyreese for what?" Glenn asked Carl.

"This Bitch?" Glenn said answering himself.

"Glenn go do something you're good at like why don't you go find another stray that will come in and threaten the group?" Carl basically telling Glenn To Fuck off.

"did you even search this bitch?" Asked glenn

"somebody get him the fuck out of my face" Carl Demanded

"Just give me a few minutes" Carl said telling everyone to leave the room.

As everyone is walking out of the small shed they were all in.

Carl takes a seat across from The mystery Girl.

"so you want to tell me your name?" Carl asked politely

"My name is 'Bitch' according to your Asain friend over there" The girl smarted off

"Look your not doing your self any favors, if it was up to 'that Asain' you'd be dead right now Me on the other hand is willing to give you a chance." Carl informed her.

"oh, so what? you're like my Knight in shining armor? how old are you? like 10?" She said taking a shot at Carl's age.

"okay so 'Bitch' what were you doing by our fence?"

"Your fence?" she asked.

"this was my dad's fence."

"your dads? was he the warden?"

"Ha, please, that warden never spent time out by the fence"

"wait, so your dad he was a prisoner here?"

"You said it."

"Well these are the type of things we need to know"

"yeah okay my dad was here what's that mean to you?"

" well it helps 'us' get to know 'you' better"

"do you have some food in this dump?"

"you mean your dad's dump?"

"sure you can get some food as soon as you are ready to tell us your name?"

"I can wait."

"alright" Carl says walking out of the shed.

"She ain't talking" Carl tells Daryl.

"She will."Daryl says walking into the shed.

"i still say we kill her"Says Glenn.

"I thought I said i wanted you away from here" Carl says to Glenn.

Glenn starts to walk away.

"hey, have you seen my dad?" Carl asks Glen Quick.

"Yeah, I think he went to your block with David."

"alright thanks"

Daryl comes walking out of the shed.

"she says her daddy was a prisoner here." Daryl tells Carl, Not knowing Carl already knew.

"yeah thats all i could get out of her-"

"And" Daryl interrupts.

"Her name is Sarah, and she is 15 years old."

"Damn, you are good."

Carl and Daryl both laugh.

" so what should we do with her? Carl asks"

"well ,we know what she said her name was. and thats all we know is what she's telling us."Daryl Explains

"yeah and we can't very well let her leave" Carl says

"We could lock her up" suggests Daryl

"we should." Exhausted Carl Agrees.

"hand me Ricks Cuffs" Carl told Daryl

Daryl threw the cuffs to Carl

Carl walks into the shed to see Sarah trying to escape. He grabs her quick and pins her down and cuffs her sort of like a police officer Before The apocalypse.

Carl had practiced this with his dad a million times before, after all that is what Carl wanted to be when he grew up.

" we should bring her to your block" Carl Whispers to Daryl.

"not let her see Judith or Hershel"

"yeah sure." Daryl agrees.

The two bring her in to a cell and lock her in"

"can i at least get some food!?" she yells

"yeah, you told us your name, why would i go back on my word?" Carl asks Sarah.

"Carol do you mind?" Carl Asking Carol to get Sarah some food.

"no of course not, right away" Carol says smiling, she's been a lot happier now that Daryl is back.|

"I'm gonna go check on the others. I don't Know where Jarrod even is." Carl says

"he's probably in with his dad." Daryl says

"yeah probably"

Carl Starts walking back to His cell block.


	10. Book 1 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dad? 

Carl is just arriving at his Block ( Cell Block A )

He enters the doors to hear Rick crying this makes Carl immediately panic

"has he tried to kill himself again" " is something wrong with Judith" "where's David?" All of these things are racing through Carls mind.

"Dad?!" Carl Cries out.

"Carl stay away"

Carl Goes down the stairwell As he reached a set of doors he began to hear what must've been 5 walkers.

"Dad?" Carl Yells again Rushing through the doors,

"What the hell is going on?" Carl Asks his dad with his jaw dropped seeing Walkers behind a door that Rick is about to open with no weapon in hand.

"I told you to stay away, Carl i'm done, you've said it your self, I'm not fit for this world, since your mother has been gone I just haven't had the Strength for this. you make way better judgment then I ever have and if it was up to me we'd all be dead by now."

"Dad I didn't say you should kill your self. thats not going to solve anything, your just gonna leave us all?"

"oh come on Carl, the day your mother died something in me died she was apart of me, and now that part is gone. I know i treated her bad those last couple months but I also know she is what held us together, even before all of this, I'd come home for work and it was like your mom had to introduce us every time."

"I never thought of it like that, every day I waited for you to come home. the days I would come out of school and see you there with your cruiser picking me up, those were the bests days of my life."

"I'm glad, and that means A lot to me. But it doesn't change this! I'm sorry Carl I hope you forgive me" Rick said while he opened the door with Walkers behind it.

"NO!" Carl Cries

Rick steps in and Carl sees walkers attack his dad

"DAD!" Carl Says Crying.

"No! Why?!" Carl cries

Rick is screaming until a Walker sinks his teeth into Ricks Jugular.

Silencing him for here and now and forever.

Carl sinks to the ground as he lost all feelings in he legs. Carl turns to the side and Vomits.

and as if Carl didn't have enough to deal with , a couple of the walkers finish with Rick and head towards Distressed Carl.

Carl knowing he couldn't just ignore them, stands up and shoots the three walkers coming toward him,

then shoots the two that were standing over his Fathers Corpse over and over again, the first two shots they were down. But Carl kept shooting.

"whats going on? we heard gunshots!"-asked Jarrod

"oh my god, is- is that?" Jarrod said while looking over at Carls Sad face.

"i'm so sorry Carl!"

Carl walks back up the stairwell, to see David and Hershel standing at the door to Cellblock A

"Carl what has happened" Asked David And Hershel

Carl ignores them both and stand at the door waiting for one of them to unlock it. he stood there for about 5 seconds waiting but to Carl it felt like 30 minutes.

They unlocked the door. Carl walked in went to his cell and just laid down Fully clothed, grieving.

Jarrod came into their cell block and told His father and David what has happened.

David went up to comfort Carl. Carl wanted nothing but to be left alone.

hours went by with not a single word spoken.

When Carl heard Jarrod and David arguing about who had to bring Some extra blankets to Cell block B for Sarah.

Carl easily aggravated at the moment gets up Walks through Them arguing, Snatches them out of their hands and grabs the keys unlocks the door and leaves to Cell block B.

"look what you did" David tells Jarrod.

"me? that was you!" Jarrod says back

Carl arriving at The Cell block walks in the doors and Glenn Let him in

"Carl i'm so sorry about your dad " Glenn told Carl

"yeah." Carls says

Carl brings the blankets to the locked cell that Sarah was in.

Carl hand her the blankets through the bars.

"what happened to your dad?" Sarah asked

"did he die?" Sarah asked Rudely

Carl just starts to walk away when Sarah says " I'm sorry, you know."

" about your dad."

Carl turns back around, " you don't get to be sorry, this is your fault, if it wasn't for you coming here he - he- he wouldn't be -he wouldn't be dead!" Carl said almost putting his face up to the bars.

Sarah gets closer to the bars

they both move closer Sarah Kissed Carl through the bars.

Carl is in shock, not really sure whats going on, All of these emotions going through his head.

Carl unlocks her cell and grabs Sarah they start Making out Kind of rough.

Carl pushes Sarah down on the bed then Gets on top of her,

Sarah starts to take her clothes off,

Carl Follows her lead and starts to take off his clothes as well.

The two of them start to make love.

after they finished Carl rolled over next to Sarah on the bed.

Sarah starts to say "oh my gosh that was-"

"a mistake." Carl interrupted Her

"what?" A confused Sarah asks

"just be quiet," Carl Told her.

Carl Gets dressed and walks out.

By the time Carl gets back to his Cell David is already fast asleep in The bottom be because the boys have been sharing the bottom.

Carl checks on Judith then gets ready for bed.

as he climbs into the bed David wakes

"what took so long?" david asks

"Nothing, i just wanted sometime alone."Carl told David

"oh okay. goodnight" David says giving Carl a small Kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight,"Carl says back, not helping his guilt.

"I'm out! Cover me!" Carl yelled in panic. "I got your back lil' man!" Tyreese assured Carl.

Carl seeks cover behind the blue 99' Toyota. He starts to reload his weapon, when suddenly he hears a walker peeking around thee opposite side of the car. In a panic Carl uses the Barrel of his rifle to stab the walkers brain. Carl sighs in relief.

Then all of a sudden a walker grabs him from behind, Carl screams "DAD!" The walker sinks his teeth into Carl's right shoulder.

"CARL! Carl Wake up!" Yelled David.

Carl jumps up in a cold sweat off of his bunk at the prison where the group had been staying.

"What's happened?!" Carl asked David.

"You were having a nightmare!"

"It was a dream..." Carl said in confusion.

David puts his arm around Carl,

"Relax"

Carl snuggles up to David.

They sit in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"David, I miss my dad."

"I miss your dad too"

They both grieved


	11. Book 2 Chapter 1

Discovery:Book two

Chapter 1

Good Morning!

"Good morning" David tells Carl.

"Good morning" Carl says it back.

"How did you sleep after your nightmare?" David asked Carl.

"Okay I guess.. Look David there's something I got to tell you" Carl tells David.

"What is it?"

"Last night when I went to give those blankets to sarah,-"

"Sarah?!" Asks David.

"Oh, that's right that was your girlfriends name, that's the name of that girl who is locked up in Block B"

"Oh."

"You okay?" Asks Carl.

"Yeah, yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Carl. I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh... I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Carl it's fine I understand you don't have to apologize for that! Come here"

David says while pulling Carl over for a kiss.

Judith starts crying. Carl starts to get up.

"No it's okay I got her" David tells Carl.

David gets up and grabs Judith from her crib."sh sh sh sh" David says while bouncing her back to sleep.

"Hey Carl do you mind if I have a word with you?" Asked Jarrod.

"Sure Jarrod. I'll be right back David"

"Alright"

"So what'cha need?" Carl asked Jarrod.

"Well seeing how its only me in Block c I was wondering if I could take the empty cell that's in here?"

"Oh.. Wow. It's only you." Carl says while remember his dad and Tyreese and Michone.

"Uh. Yeah sure. Of course"

Carl tells David.

"Alright thanks man , I know my dad will appreciate it."

"No problem"

"David I'll be right back I'm gonna go check on the girl"

"Alright no hurry"

Carl heads to Block B.

"Glenn, door." Carl says.

"I got it!" Says Maggie while unlocking the door.

"Thanks" Carl told her.

Carl walks up to Sarah.

"We need to talk" Carl tells Sarah.

"We gonna talk through bars or you gonna let me out?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me" says Carl while letting Sarah out of her cell.

The two of them start to walk out.

"You sure that's a good idea Carl?"

Glenn asked.

Carl ignored Glenn.

"About last night"

"Your right it was a mistake." Sarah interrupts.

"I'm sorry" Carl apologized.

"Don't be, it was fun, we just shouldn't do that again"

"Agreed"

"And I heard you had a girlfriend" Sarah teases Carl.

"Not exactly" says Carl.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, there is this guy. And when I met him we were both really lonely. So we sort of Hooked up. And now I'm not sure"

"Oh, so are you gay?"

"No. Well I didn't think so."

"Do you love this guy?"

"Well yeah but sort of like a brother, you know?"

"Yeah. I don't know, this new world changed a lot of us in a lot of ways."

"Yep... so? Did you have a boyfriend?" Carl asked Sarah.

"Yeah.. His name was Henry Gills.

We dated for about a year and a half. Then when this all started he left with his family, said he needed to get to Colorado, family there or something."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that., how have you survived all this time?"

"I met this guy with an RV kind of a pervert. But it kept me safe and gave me a home. Anyways his name was Aaron Forest. He used to bribe me to do things for him. And in order for me to stay I had to do something's I'm not proud of." Sarah explained.

"Well we have all had to do things we're not proud of, granted it might not be the same things, but we all lost a little bit with the coming of this new world" Said Carl.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Sarah agreed.

"Carl?" David called.

"Yeah David?" Carl yells back.

"Oh so this is David? Ooh he's Australian?" Sarah teased.

"I know." Carl said smiling.

Seemingly frustrated David says,

"Where have you been? I can't get Judith to s-"

"Okay!" Carl interrupted him,

"I'll be in, in a minute."

"Who's Judith" Sarah asked.

"Uhm, I'll tell you later" Carl told her.

"Mmkay."

"So how long do you think I'll be here?" Sarah asked?

"We'll your not off the hook yet. When we get back I'm still gonna have to put you in that cell." Carl said feeling a little guilty about it.

"What? Why? Don't you trust me?" Asked Sarah.

"Yeah but, I know Glenn heard us last night. And he's already mad I took you out today."

"But you're the leader right? Who cares what that asain thinks"

"First, 'that Asians name is Glenn. 2nd, being the leader doesn't mean 'doing what ever the hell you want' It means doing what's right without loosing respect from the group"

"Wow" Sarah responded

"What?"

"You really are a good leader, that's kind of hot."

Carl smiled.

"Thank you."

The two lock eyes for a moment.

"Want to see the guard tower?"

Carl asked Sarah.

"yeah" Sarah said staring at Carls eyes.

the two of them go off towards the tower.

The sun is at the top of it's peek.

when arriving at the towers, carl opens the door and looks back to see Sarah standing there.

"You coming?" Carl asked.

"oh, yeah- of course" said Sarah as she followed Carl up the Guards towers.


	12. Book 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch?

"Not to much room up here" Sarah said to Carl In the Guard tower.

"yeah, not really" Said Carl

"so what did you want to show me?" Asked Sarah.

"well, this is where a lot of us go for privacy"

"oh, so you wanted privacy?"

"well i thought maybe we could"

"Carl, i don't think that would be a good idea."Sarah said.

"What about David?" Sarah asked.

"i just met him, and i don't think he'll care"

"Carl he really cares for you, i could see it in him"

"Well, i don't want to hurt him.."

"how about we just go get something to eat?"

"okay " Carl said kind of sad.

So the two of them go back down, and start to walk to Cell block B where Sarah was being held.

When arriving Carl holds the door open for Sarah.

"thank you" she said

Carl smiles.

"You wanna put her back in her cage now?" Angry Glenn asked

"Glenn, mind your business" Carl Says

"Come on Glenn." Maggie calls him back

Carl walks Sarah back to her cell, and walks inside with her.

they sit down on the bed and eat some food that Jarrod Brought to her while the two were in the Tower.

"This is so good! i can't remember the last time i got to eat two days in a row" Said Sarah.

" well if you can tell me a little more information about your self , we can start to trust you a little more and this may be a place you can stay." Carl told her.

" well i am going to check on David"

"oh yeah who's Judith?"

"oh.." Carl Pauses " she's my sister."

"oh Does david help your mom watch her?" Sarah Asked

"My mom is dead." Carl tells her.

"Oh my God, Carl. I'm so sorry"

"It was a while ago."

"how old is your sister?"

"about 7 months."

"did it happen during birth?"

"yes."

"My mom died Giving birth to me"

"Im sorry."

"I think my dad always kind of blamed me.. He never said it. But I could feel it. You know?"

"I'm sorry, but there was a few prisoners who made it, but we have lost them since, What was your dads name?"

"Charlie.. Charlie Christine."

"No.. I'm sorry"

"It's okay it was a long shot anyways"

Carl stands up.

"okay well i will come by and check on you later alright?"

"alright" Sarah said smiling

Carl Walks back to 'Block A'. where David greets him holding crying Judith.

"Carl She wants You" said David

David hands Carl Judith.

Judith quiets down right away.

"How do you do that?" David Asks Carl.

"Magic" Carl Teased.

The two go inside.

Carl Lays down Judith,and she falls to sleep.

"Hey david." Carl Says.

"Yes Carl?"

"Follow me."

"okay."

Carl takes David to The empty Cell Block

"what are we doing here?" asked David?

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move here with me and Judith?"

"huh, yeah, but what about ?" Asked David

"He'll be fine , Jarrod is there now."

"well alright"

"before i didn't really have any one else to watch Judith but Hershel, but I Trust you more then anyone"

"thanks Carl"

"Okay we can take these two Cells?" And Judith will be with me?" Carl Asked David

"You don't want to share a cell?" David asks Carl Sadly.

"well- no it's not that" Carl Stumpers

"it's just that, we will have more room." Carl Says while giving David a hug.

The two boys start to kiss, then slowly move into the cell Then Carl rips of his shirt, David follows.

Then Carl starts to Take of his jeans.

David slips his short off then helps Carl with his jeans. Then the two sit down on the bed. Then Carl Pulls Davids Boxers off and then his own.

Then Carl Gets on top of David and the Two Start making love.

They finish up and Carl rolls of of David.

"David. I had sex with Sarah."

"What ?" Confused David asked.

"it just happened. I don't know." Carl Explained.

"oh" David says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care"

"oh" David says.

"please say something David."

"what am i supposed to say? Am i supposed to be Angry at you for Wanting a Girl instead of me? You already told me you weren't gay. i should of know better then to expect anything to come from this."

"Thats how it started but after, I did like you. A lot!"

" Carl, You Learned to like me! Because you felt you had to."

"But i do care for you!"

"I know you do. or you wouldn't of told me that"

Carl hugs David. David doesn't really hug back.

"CARL!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Get out here it's another kid!"

Carl Jumps on putting his Jeans on, Not worrying about his boxers. Or his shirt. He grabs his Gun and starts to Run out.

"Wheres Judith?" Carl asks Jarrod

"she's with My dad, don't worry!"

"where's the kid?" Asked Carl

"outside the fence." Jarrod said.

"what's he want?"

"Food Water, He says he's desperate."

"Send him away, or kill him" Says Glenn.

"Glenn, I'm gonna let you handle this one. Alright? you can decide wether or not this Defenseless Kid dies."

Glenn is speachless.

"Thats what i thought." Carl Says.

David Arrives with his shirt still off.

Glenn and Jarrod Notice both the boys having no shirts.

David and Carl walk out to the Kid who is laying on the ground in the rain at around 7PM.

"who are you?" Carl Asks.

the kid Sits up "My name is Harry."

David goes closer "Harry?! Oh my God! Open the gate!" Yelled David.

"David wait, We can't just let him in."Carl Explains.

"Carl I know him!" David shouts

"You knew Jamie too." Carl Tells David.


	13. Book 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
New Old Friends.

"David?" Asked sick Harry.  
"It's me Harry" David said  
"Come on Carl!" David said!  
"David I'm sorry but we can't just trust him cause you knew him over a year ago!" Carl explained  
"Then let me go out there!" David said.  
"Alright.." Carl said.  
Carl slid the gate open enough for David's slim body to fit through.  
David ran to Harry and laid him over his lap.  
"Are you okay Harry?" David asked.  
"I need some water" Harry told David.  
"Carl?" David asked.  
Carl threw a canteen over the fence to allow Harry to have a drink of water.  
"Thank you" Harry mumbles.  
"Max, David.. I'm with Max"  
Carl grips his Pistol.  
"What do you mean 'with' him?"  
" he was sicker then me when I left. We need to help him"  
David looks up toward Carl .  
Carl mouthing "no" to David.  
"We will find him! Don't worry." David Says anyways  
"Daryl!" Carl Called Over.  
"Cuff him and Put him in With Sarah" Carl Commanded.  
"you sure?" Daryl asked?  
"We could Put him in Block C it's empty and we could have Someone stand guard." Daryl Suggested.  
"uh- sure. I'll Take him." Carl Volunteered Knowing His and David's Clothes were still in the Empty Cell.  
"alright." Daryl Says.  
Daryl goes out and Cuffs the Sick Boy, and Helps him into the Fence. Then gives him over to Carl.  
Carl Is Bringing Harry into 'Cell Block C' .  
David Starts Following until Daryl Stops David.  
"You stay out here until Carl Calls you in" Daryl Tells David.  
"Listen to him" Carl Tells David.  
David is angry but Listens to his orders.  
Carl Sits Harry Down in the Cell Next to the one him and David were previously in and starts Interrogating Him.  
"So whats your name?"  
"Harry. Harry Fletcher."  
"How did you get here Harry Fletcher?"  
"I was searching for supplies for days And when i saw This fence i was Just gonna try and get inside for a safe place to rest. but then as i got closer I saw the prison."  
"How many days has it been since you saw your friend?"  
"Brother" Harry corrects Carl.  
"he's my brother."  
"and I'm not sure 3. Maybe 4 days."  
"Where's your guy's parents?"  
"My dad was in Washington, but last I spoke to him was the day this started getting real bad"  
"And your mom?" Carl asks  
"She died, near the beginning of all this. She made sure me and Max were safe though. All the way up to her last seconds on earth"  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Carl says.  
"Is it just you and your brother then?" Carl asks  
"Yes. We've met a few people, but Max don't trust people easy so we end up leaving after a few days"  
"How old are you guys?"  
"I'm 13, and Max is 14"  
"What kind of weapons do you have?"  
"Max has our gun. And I got this knife" Harry says while pulling a knife out.  
"Woah." Carl says while taking the knife away.  
"I'll hold on to that for now." Carl tells Harry.  
"So how do you know David?"  
"Our mom was friends with his mom, (Casey.) "  
"I'm sorry and where did you say your brother was at?"  
"I didn't."  
"Well that's something your gonna need to tell us."  
"Can I talk to David?"  
"You gonna tell him where your brother is?"  
"Can I please just talk to him?"  
"Briefly" Carl says while getting up to go get David.  
"David, Harry would like to speak with you"  
"Alright" David says walking in.  
"David wait."  
"Yeah Carl?"  
"What was your mums name?"  
"Casey. Why do you ask?"  
"Just confirming what Harry said. Thanks."  
David Goes in to speak with Harry.  
"How you doing?" David asks.  
"A lot better now. Thanks."  
"Don't worry about it.  
Carl told me you wanted to have a speak with me?"  
"Yeah. How much do you trust these guys?"  
"Oh, completely. They took me in when I was all alone."  
"Well he seemed awfully worried about my brothers location."  
"Did you tell him where he was?"  
"Not yet."  
"Harry!" David shouts.  
"You need to tell them so they can send people to get him. He needs Help!"  
"Alright... He's- he's in a old cabin in the woods about just a few miles north. I can draw a map."  
"Okay let me get you some things to do that"  
David grabs a piece of cardboard. And a marker. And hands them to Harry.  
"Here you go." David says.  
Harry draws a map to his brother.  
David takes it outside the room where Carl and Daryl were standing.  
"Did he tell you where his brother was?"Carl asked  
"Yes, He is in a cabin just a few miles north. He drew this" David said while handing Carl Harry's map.  
"Alright."  
"Carl I'm not trying to decide what happens but are you sure this is a good idea?" Daryl asks Carl.  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I decide."  
"Carl, we have to go find him!" David argued.  
"We can't just believe everything he's telling us, what if his brother is there waiting for us with other men?  
Or his brothers been dead and we walking straight into a trap?"  
" he wouldn't do that!" David said.  
"Just because he wouldn't Of done that when you knew him doesn't mean he wouldn't do it now. When this world changed so did all of us."  
Carl preached.  
"Well lets just me and you go."  
"David you are not the leader here. I am. You told me what you think we should do. I'll think about what's best for the group AND Harry. So please just drop it."  
David lets sighs and grunts and walks away.  
Carl goes back in to talk to Harry some more.  
"So this should bring us to your brother?"  
"Yeah give or take a few feet."  
"Now you must know that if this goes even the slightest bit south, and we don't get back here by the set time, We'll kill you.. Now.. With that being said I'm gonna leave it up to you. Do you still want us to look for your brother?"  
"Yes. There is no trap! No evil plan! Just my sick brother! And I need your help! Why would I do that?"  
"Alright, then we will go and look for your brother. But I think you should know that there is a huge possibility that Max is already dead. I think you need to be prepared for that."  
"He's not! You don't know him! He tough!" Harry shouted.  
Carl walks back out.  
"Well?" Daryl asked?  
"I'm going." Carl told him.  
"I'll take David and Jarrod, while we're gone I want you up in these towers. I want Glenn to walk the perimeter. I want Hershel with Judith the entire time. And Move Sarah over to this block put her in the cell Next to Harry. And put Carol and Maggie on watch. I want eyes and ears on both of them and the fence at all times." Carl ordered.  
"Oh and Daryl."  
"Yeah?"  
"If we don't make it back by sunrise tomorrow, Kill them Both.  
"Yes sir."

Carl goes and gets some supplies for the trip. Some food, water, bandages, and Ricks cuffs.

Carl goes and gets David,  
"We are going, When we leave I am still the leader I make the calls, don't try to be smart. I want you on my hip the whole time If you so much has have to take a piss, you ask me first. Got it?!"  
"Yes, I got it. You are the leader."  
"Good. Now go and get Jarrod, He's coming with us."  
The three of them meet outside by the open fence that Glenn is manning.


	14. Book 2 Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sun rise

"Jarrod, I want you watching our back I don't want any walkers coming up behind us! You hear me?"  
Carl told Jarrod.  
"Yeah I hear you."  
"David remember what I told you?"  
"Yes Carl"  
"Alright now lets move out!  
Glenn shuts the gate behind them.  
And the three guys go out to find Harry's brother Max.  
"Thanks Carl." Says David.  
"I'm sorry but i'm not doing this for you David" Carl said.  
"I know." David said with a small grin.  
"We got 2 walkers" Jarrod informed the small group.  
"I got em' " Carl said turning around holding his gun up.  
"No " Jarrod said. "No noise"  
He pulls a sword from his back and swings it towards. The closest walker split his head straight down the middle. Then right after pulling his sword back he does an uppercut stabbing the 2nd walker straight through and pulling it clean out.  
"Damn." Says Carl "where did you get that?"  
"It was Jamie's." Jarrod told Carl.  
"Oh yeah. Where did you learn to do that?"  
"Just what I picked up watching Michonne " Jarrod explains.  
"Alright well lets keep going."  
Carl says.  
"We got to speed it up if we want to get back by the set time"  
"Set time?" Asked David.  
"I gave a time to Daryl, so he knows when to start worrying" Carl said not telling David what's gonna happen if they don't make it back in time.  
"Oh okay" says David  
"What that up there?" Asked David.  
"It looks like a street lamp."said Carl  
"What the hell is a street lamp doing on?" Asked Jarrod.  
" someone's got power, we better head around em' "Carl tells them.  
So they venture a little ways in to the Woods.  
" still got our back right ?" Carl asked Jarrod.  
"Yes sir" Jarrod answered.  
" alright lets speed it up." Carl says.  
An hour later they come up to a cabin. "Is this it" asked David  
" I don't know The way Harry made it look it's not supposed to be for another mile.  
"How many cabins could there be?" Asked Jarrod.  
The group goes in for a closer look,  
They go all around the cabin looking through all the windows and they see nothing.  
So Carl decided to go in.  
"Max?" He says  
"Max you in here? Harry sent me, I'm with your friend, David Temple. If you are here please let us know."

Still no answer. Carl walks to the other small room, nothing.  
Jarrod and David then come in.  
"He's not here." Carl informs them  
"There's gotta be another cabin" David says.  
"We will go another mile if we don't see anything by then we double back."  
The group leaves again.  
"Jarrod?"  
"Got our back!"  
"Good"  
Another hour passed.  
"Alright" Carl said while stopping  
"Wait lets just check a little further" David suggest.  
"No, the longer we stay gone the more danger we are putting our group in." Carl said.  
"Carl please let's just walk for 10 more minutes!" David begged  
"David! We are going back right now, nothing more to it!"  
"I'm going further!" David yelled.  
Carl and Jarrod grab David and start pulling him back.  
"No!" David shouted  
"MAX!" David screamed.  
"MAX! It's David!"  
"HARRY SENT US TO HELP!"  
"David! Keep your mouth sh-"  
*POW* a gun shot goes off, not too far away for them.  
"That's him!" David yells!  
"We don't know that!" Carl says.  
David escapes Carl's hold.  
David Starts running toward the gun "Max!"

David sees a cabin. He runs inside. To see Sick Max lying on the floor  
"Max are you okay?" Asked David.  
Carl runs in and he sees the pistol still in Max's hand.  
Carl grabs the gun and puts it on his waist.  
"Max, Harry sent us" David says  
"Lets go" Carl says.  
David and Jarrod helping Max stand up.  
"Come on" Carl says while walking out the door.  
Jarrod and David have Max between them, as the four of them took off back for the prison.  
"Lets take the road back to the prison " David suggested  
" we can't" said Carl  
"We don't know what's over there!"  
So the four of them start running through the woods.  
Jarrod slashing zombies with his sword.  
David  
Running with max, while Carl is shooting all of them in there path.  
" there's that light again" Jarrod said  
"Lets get further away from it" Carl said.  
So they go about 50 yards further into the woods.  
Taking an hour detour.  
"It's almost sunrise." Carl said.  
"That's good right?" David asked.  
"That's the set time.." Carl informed David.  
"What's the worst that could happen if we come back a few minutes late."Asked David.  
"Daryl will execute Harry and Sarah"  
"Daryl wouldn't do that!"  
"It doesn't matter what he Would do. He has orders." Carl told him.  
"What? Carl? Why?"  
"Come on guys. arguing is not gonna help us get back any faster" Jarrod tells the 2 boys.  
"Jarrod you run ahead and tell them everything is fine and not to execute anyone." Carl orders Jarrod.  
"You sure?" Asks Jarrod.  
"Yes I got it handled here"  
So Jarrod runs ahead.  
" Carl why did you give such a short time?"David asked.  
"Not now."Carl said.  
Little time later.  
Jarrod arrives at the prison.  
"Where the hell is Carl?" Asked Daryl.  
"Hes fine. He's fine. He sent me to tell you not to execute the strays."  
Jarrod told him.  
"Where Is he?" Daryl asked.  
"He's about a mile back that way" Jarrod said while pointing north.  
"They are coming, but that kid is real sick. He's slowing them Down."  
"I'll go get them" Daryl said.  
"No. Carl wants you to stay here until he gets back. I'll go back"  
"Then you Better hurry" Daryl said kind of angry.  
Jarrod takes off back to Carl.  
By the time he reaches him they were only a half a mile away.  
"Did you tell them?" Asked David.  
"Yeah it's they're fine" Jarrod says  
"Has he said anything yet?"  
Jarrod asks.  
"No. He's starving and dehydrated. Well just lock him up with Harry until he can tell us some more information." Carl answers.  
Jarrod starts helping David carry Max and lets Carl walk ahead.  
They reach the prison.  
"Glenn, gate!" Daryl yelled  
The boys walks inside. Daryl and Glenn grab Max,  
"Put him with his brother"Said Carl exhausted.  
" are you guys alright?" Asked Glenn  
"I'm really tired" David said.  
"We're fine" Carl said. Correcting David.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Carol and Maggie asked Daryl and Glenn as they brought Max into cell block C.  
" I don't know open the door." Daryl said throwing they keys to Carol.  
Carol opens the door.  
"Max are you alright?!" Asks his brother Harry.  
"He isn't talking." Carl said entering the room.  
"Could you get them both some food? And Sarah too. When she wakes up I'm sure she'll be hungry."  
Carl asked Carol and Maggie.  
"Yeah sure." They said.  
Carl starts to walk out of the room when Daryl asks "what are you gonna do about them?"  
"I'll deal with them later I'm gonna go check on Judith" Carl answered.  
Carl walks back to cell block A where Judith is sleeping and Hershel is up awaiting Carl's return.  
"Did you get him?" Hershel asks.  
"Yeah he's locked up with his brother for now."  
"Is he sick?"  
"Yeah he's real sick. I had carol and Maggie get him some food and water, I just wanted to check on Judith and get some sleep." Carl said  
"She's doing great but she's probably gonna wake up any minute."  
"I'll have David watch her so you can get some sleep" Carl tells Hershel.  
"That boy is about as tired as you are!" Hershel tells Carl.  
"Yeah but you need sleep to, so have Carol watch her"  
"That, I can do!" Hershel agrees.  
Exhausted Carl walks up to his cell  
He sits down and takes off his shirt.  
Then his boots. And then just leans over still wearing his jeans and gun.  
And falls asleep.


	15. Book 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

formula.

Carl is waking up.  
"David?" Carl says wondering why he isn't in bed.  
"yeah Carl?" David says from the top bunk.  
"Oh there you are" Carl says  
"you were really tired, I didn't want to bother you. You even fell asleep with your gun." David explains  
"My gun?," carl says putting his hand on his hip feeling for his gun.  
"wheres my gun?!" Carl said Jumping out of bed.  
"calm down. its right there on the table." David explains Pointing at the small table in the corner of the room.  
Carl grabs his gun.  
"how is Max?" Carl Asks  
"He still isn't talking." David said  
"I'm gonna go over there. Watch Judith? " Carl Asked David.  
"Yeah Sure" David said  
Carl starts walking out of his block,  
"You sleep good?" Asked Hershel  
"Yeah, did you?" Carl Asked Hershel.  
"Yeah, I Got Carol to watch Judith." Hershel Said.  
"Oh good." Carl says while walking out of his cell block.  
Carl head over to Cell block C.  
"How is he doing?" Carl asks Maggie.  
"Is he ready to talk to yet?"  
Maggie Just looks at Carl.  
"Can I talk to you out in the hall?" Asks Maggie.  
"Sure" Carl said kind of confused.  
Maggie takes Carl out to the hall.  
"He's running a fever" Maggie said.  
"Do you think he got bit?" Carl asked.  
"I couldn't find any bites. Though" Maggie says confused.  
"Maybe he's just sick?"  
"Well maybe, but we can't give him all the antibiotics"  
"No, we can't do that" Carl agrees.  
"Maybe we should ask my dad?" Maggie suggests.  
"We can't bring Max over there!" Carl says  
"Carl he can't even walk on his own. What's he gonna do?"  
"It doesn't matter we can't risk him seeing the food or the other supplies."  
"Then my dad can come here."Maggie suggested.  
"Maggie, do you really think he's gonna take a step out of block A?" Asked Carl.  
"It'll be good for him. He needs some fresh air" says Maggie.  
"I'll go get him." She said.  
"I'll get Carol to watch Judith." Maggie told Carl.  
"No, just have David watch her. He's already in there and I trust him." Carl says.  
"Okay, do you know where my brother is?" Maggie asked.  
"I think he's already there." Carl told her.  
"Are you going to have Jarrod talk to him?" Carl asked Maggie.  
"I just think my dad might feel safer with Jarrod by his side" Maggie explained.  
"Goodluck" Carl told Maggie as she walked out.  
"Thanks!" She yelled back.  
Carl goes back in to talk to Sarah.  
"You awake?"Carl asked  
"Yeah" Sarah answered.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Well I know what my dad was talking about now" Sarah said jokingly.  
Carl laughs.  
"What was your dad in for?"  
"Well nothing half as bad as all the people who are walking around out there"  
"I know, those prisoners that we found here, two of em', they didn't deserve to die, they never hurt anyone. There's Is people who have killed so many. And they're still alive." Carl told Sarah.  
Just then Maggie, Jarrod and Hershel. Come into the room..  
"Uhh lets go outside" Carl told Sarah as he was letting her out of her cell.  
As the two of them are walking out, Sarah notices Hershel's leg.  
"Come on" Carl told Sarah.  
The two walk out of cell block C.  
"What happened to him?" Sarah asked. "Was he like that before?"  
"No" Carl answered. "He was bit. On the leg. So we cut it off so he wouldn't get infected. My dad cut it off." Carl explained.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah,"  
"So what do you thinks going to happen to that asain kid?" Sarah asked about max.  
"Well he's sick and Were not sure how to treat him" Carl answered.  
"Is that guy a docter? The one on crutches?"  
"He's a veterinarian."  
" oh. Does he know a lot about sick people?"  
"Yeah he's helped a lot of people, including me. About a year ago I was accidentally shot. Right here" Carl said pointing to his torso.  
"He helped me, he fixed me."  
Carl said.  
"Wow. How were you shot?"  
"I said... It was an accident."  
"Oh okay."  
"So I noticed there was some clothes in my cell" Sarah told Carl.  
"Oh. Uhm."  
"Would you like to explain that?" Sarah asked.  
"Before Harry showed up.. Me- me and David were together. But after we were done.  
I told him what We did "  
" Oh, was he mad?" She asked  
"Not really mad. But you were right he was hurt."  
"Awe I'm sorry Carl"  
"It's not your fault. But still I don't think he'll want to be with me again."  
"So what are you saying?" Sarah asked.  
"Well we could go up to the guards tower, if you wanted." Carl suggested.  
"Uhh, yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay come on."  
The two walk around the corner  
And then Carl grabs her and starts kissing her.  
She kisses back  
"Ok come on" she said trying to walk to the guard tower.  
"Okay" Carl said.  
The two walk a few more feet, then start to kiss some more.  
Carl rips his shirt off.  
Then Carl takes off Sarah's shirt.  
"Omg what if someone see us?" She asked.  
"Like who? The walkers?" Carl told her.  
Carl puts Sarahs back to the wall.  
The two keep kissing.  
Sarah starts to take off Carl's pants. While Carl is taking off Sarah's.  
the two standing, start to make Love.  
A few minutes later they finish.  
"Oh my god" they both say.  
"Want to do that again?" Carl asked.  
"Yes!" Sarah said giggling.  
The two start again.  
This time they are interrupted by Jarrod while they are finishing.  
"Oh Jesus Carl." Jarrod said.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Carl asked Jarrod.  
"My dad wants to talk to you."  
"Alright tell him I'll be right there" Carl said while picking up his shirt and buckling his pants.  
"Sorry" Carl apologized.  
"It's okay, it was fun" Sarah said while finishing getting dressed.  
"Alright lets go" Carl said  
The two walk back into Cell Block C.  
" you wanted to talk to me?" Carl asked Hershel.  
"Yeah," Hershel says with his Southern Accent.  
"Now, he doesn't seem to have any infection. At all."  
"What do you mean? Look at him! He's running a fever!"  
"There can be other reasons for a fever" Hershel says calmly.  
"Like what?" Carl asked.  
"Well normally when you are dehydrated you don't have a fever. But you mix that with Starvation, exhaustion, Stress. They all kind of help to take down that Border your brain puts up."  
"So that's why he has a fever?" Carl asks.  
"It could be." Hershel answered.  
"Well how can we get him to eat if he's not responding to anything?" Carl asks.  
"Well a lot of the times when people are having problems, because there pets are to sick to eat. The vets suggests giving them formula." Hershel says.  
"No." Carl says.  
"Well now Carl, I think you should think about this." Maggie said.  
"There's nothing to think about. I'm not giving what could be the  
lasting our formula to this pussy." Carl told them.  
"What if we found more?" Jarrod asks.  
"It could be for him." Jarrod explains  
"It's still taking it from Judith! It's what we would of found anyways!" Carl tells Jarrod.  
"We're not discussing this."  
Carl explained. "If you want to stay here Hershel and think of a better plan go ahead."  
I'm Going To go check on Judith.  
"What about her?" Jarrod asks pointing at Sarah who wasn't in her cell.  
"You want us to put her in the cell?" Maggie asks.  
Carl keeps on walking.  
"Alright back in" Jarrod tells Sarah.  
"He didn't say I had to!"  
"Well I'm not gonna get in trouble for not doing it, so back in." Jarrod explained while gently pushing Sarah back in. " Carl arrives at his block.  
"How is max doing?"  
Holding Judith David asked while letting Carl in.  
"It doesn't look good David." Carl answered while getting handed Judith.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The only thing Hershel has come up with was to give him Formula. And please tell me you understand why we can't do that. "  
"Yeah of course, no we can't do that. What happens if this is the last of it?" David asks.  
"Exactly" Carl said happy someone agrees with him.  
" he hasn't thought if anything else?" David asked.  
"Not yet."  
"And David, I was with Sarah again, I took her out while Hershel was looking at Max."  
"Oh, did you- Did anything happen?"  
"Yes" Carl said while looking down.  
"Oh. Are you guys gonna keep doing that?" David asked  
"I- I don't know. Maybe" Carl answered.  
"I'll just go ahead and keep sleeping on the too bed for then.  
Alright?"  
"Alright. I'm sorry David."  
"It's okay Carl"


	16. Book 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1 week later.

"So have you thought about what your gonna do with Max And Harry yet? Or even me?" Sarah asked Carl while the two were getting dressed in the guard tower.  
"I told you it's not completely up to me"  
Carl answered.  
"Well you are the leader aren't you?"  
"Yes but just because I trust you doesn't mean I can let you out, if I go ahead and let you out right now, you're not gonna have a pleasant time"  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.  
"I just mean. Be patient. Okay?"  
"Alright. "  
"So have you heard Harry and max talk about anything I should know about?"  
"No they mostly just talk about games, something called 'League' and like 'Jerry's mod' weird stuff" Sarah said.  
Carl laughs. "Well if you hear anything you'll let me know?" Carl asked.  
"Sure thing boss" Sarah said smiling.  
"Thank you." Carl said.  
The two went down the guard tower and headed over to cell block C.  
"Okay I'll talk to you later" Carl say goodbye to Sarah as he gave her a goodbye kiss.  
"So Harry, Max tell me," Carl said startling both boys.  
"Who is a better fighter?" Carl asked.  
"That would be me sir." Max, politely said.  
"Well how are you feeling?"Carl asked again.  
"I'm feeling okay" Max replied.  
"Good enough to go on a scouting mission with me and a couple of my men?" Carl asked.  
"Yes sir. Where will we be going sir?"  
"A week ago we were on our way to find you, and we saw someone with power a mile or two south of you" Carl explained.  
"Did you pass this?" Carl asked Harry.  
"I'm not sure. It was day time, and I mostly stayed in the woods" Harry answered.  
"What about that 2nd cabin half way to yours?" Carl asked.  
"No I don't know anything about that either." Harry replied.  
"Alright well, Max you will be walking in between me and one of my men, we will have somebody ahead of us. If you try to run. We kill you" Carl said calmly.  
"I'm not gonna run."  
"Good"  
"But do I get a weapon then?"  
"You will get a weapon. When we start arriving at this place."  
"What about those creatures?"  
"We will handle them. You don't need to worry about that. You just worry about who might be waiting for us when we finally arrive." Carl explained.  
"Alright then we are good to go." Carl said while unlocking Max's Cell.  
"Ri-right now?!" Max asked surprisingly.  
"Yeah sorry. But I can't very well let you plan an escape now can I?" Carl asked.  
"Alright so what? I do this. Am I free?" Max asked.  
"You do this, and you'll gain some trust." Carl told nervous Max.  
"Alright," Max said while almost puffing out his chest wanting to look tough.  
Max was slightly shorter then Carl. Even though he was 14.  
He had long black hair that almost reached the middle of his back.  
He didn't quite have a six pack but you could see almost everyone of his ribs. And he's skin color was slightly darker then Carl's on account of being Asian.

"Alright now shall we go get the other men?" Carl asked.  
"Cool" max said not really answering.  
"See ya Max." Said Harry.  
"Yeah. See ya" Sarah said.  
The two boys go and get Daryl from cell block B, Daryl is already ready..  
Carl sends Daryl to get Jarrod from Cell block A not wanting to bring Max there.  
Only a few minutes later Daryl and Jarrod come walking out of the prison."what's he doing here?"  
Jarrod asking about Max.  
"What are you doing here man?" Max asked trying to be tough again.  
"Max stop it. You are only here to prove yourself we don't need you. And Jarrod. Keep your thoughts to yourself." Carl said lecturing them both.  
Jarrod stood about a foot taller then both of them about the same height as Daryl. Jarrod is 19 years old. Hershel's eldest son.

"Alright lets get going." Carl lead.  
Glenn opens the gates.  
"Thanks man" Max says to Glenn on his way out.  
Once the men are outside Glenn shuts the gate.  
They get into formation Carl on the right with is weapon in hand, his weapon being a pistol.  
Daryl on the left with a cross-bow.  
Max in between only watching their back.  
And Jarrod up ahead getting. Some practice with his new sword.  
The men fight of a number of zombies on the way. An hour later they can start to see the light again  
"There's the lamppost." Carl said to Daryl.  
"That don't look like no Lamppost. " Daryl said.  
"Lamppost point down. See that? This is pointing on an angle. Like On something." Daryl explained.  
"Well we'll find out. Carl said.  
Around another hour later the group arrives at light. They are hiding just in the border of the woods.  
The groups sees a sort of shack.  
"We got to think of a plan." Daryl whispers.  
"Alright you want to find out how many people are in there?"  
Carl asked Daryl.  
"Yeah"  
Daryl goes sneaking around the shack looking in its only window. He notices a woman sitting inside and a a door going down to what looks to be a basement.  
Daryl heads back to the group  
"There's a basement I think."  
And 1 woman, we can handle her doesn't even look like she's got a gun.  
"What are we doing here guys?"  
"Are we being bandits?!" Max asks.  
"I thought we were just checking these guys out."  
"We are! china man" Daryl says to Max.  
"I'm Korean."  
"Who cares?"  
"Guys come on."  
The 4 of then go towards the door.  
And Daryl slowly opens it,  
But the woman turned and saw them.  
"Well that took forever!" She said.  
"What?" Confused Darly asked.  
"Don't I get it free if its been passed 30 minutes?" The woman asked.  
"Get what free?" Carl asks.  
"My pizza! It's been almost a year and a half!" She explained.  
"Crazy?" Carl asked Daryl.  
Daryl nods his head yes.  
"Well Uhm mam, we are here to apologize about that. And to inform you that because of our mistake we will be giving you a free lifetime supply of pizza" Daryl lies.  
"What?! Oh my god! That's so awesome!" She screamed.  
"Ben kept telling me over and over  
'it ain't never gonna come!'"  
(She said in a deep grungy voice)  
"I knew it would pay off!"  
"I'm sorry mam, who is Ben?"  
"Oh he's my husband."  
"Is he here now?" Daryl asked.  
"No I'm sorry y'all just missed him. He went to go visit his brother"  
"Oh so nobody else is here?"  
"No.. Well.. The ninjas.." She whispers.  
"Ninjas?" Daryl asks.  
"Shhh keep your voice down."  
"Mam we need to know who all lives here so we know how many pizzas to make."  
"Okay well lets see there's me, Ben, Mathew, Kris, Zach, and Jasmine." "Okay and none of them are here?"  
"No silly I told you the went to go see their brother!"  
"Okay mam. Do you mind if I take look down here?" Carl asked opening the door to the basement.  
"Oh no go ahead. Is that where you will bring the pizzas?" She asked  
"Yes mam." Carl said.  
"Oh!" She shouted.  
The group jumped.  
"Yes?" Daryl asked.  
"My name! I almost forgot to tell you my name! It's pronounced (ser-ree) and spelt C R I. Got that?"  
"Yeah " Daryl said.  
Carl takes Max down I investigate the basement.  
"Tell me more about the ninjas." Daryl tells Cri.  
"What ninjas?" She asks whispering.  
"Oh!" She screams.  
"The ninjas." She whispers.  
"They killed my dog" she says crying.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you happen to know what they look like?" Daryl asks.  
"No silly you never see them. Their ninjas! But once I thought I seen a brown robe swish past that window"  
She said with wide eyes only adding to her crazy look. Frizzed hair, missing teeth, lazy eye.  
"DARYL!" Carl yelled  
Daryl looks at Jarrod.  
"I got her! Go!" Jarrod said.  
Daryl runs down to the basement to see Carl staring into a closet.  
"What is it?"  
"It- it's us." Carl said.  
"Their all dead."


	17. Book 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We Will Stand

"It-it's us" Carl said.  
"They're all dead"  
"What are you talking about Carl?" Asked Daryl.  
Daryl looks around into the closet and see a chalkboard.  
On the chalk board there is a map Circling their location, the 2 other cabins and the prison.  
And written on the side "Tonight!"  
"They are gonna try and take the prison." Carl said softly.  
"We got to get back!" Daryl said.  
"No." Carl said. "It's too late."  
"Carl come on! Glenn and Maggie and Carol are probably holding them off!" Daryl shouted.  
"Get your ass up here Carl!" Daryl yelled as he was running back up.  
"What's wrong?" Jarrod asked.  
"These nut jobs,There at the prison."  
"How do you know?" Asked Jarrod.  
"They have a map!" Daryl explained  
"Come on!" Daryl shouted starting for the prison.  
"What about her?" Jarrod asked pointing towards Cri.  
Carl's Gunfire scares the group.  
"Oh my- oh my god, you killed her." Max said.  
"Lets go." Carl said.  
"Hold on, give me a weapon." Max said.  
"My brothers there!" He shouted.  
Carl hands Max the pistol he intended to give to him earlier.  
The four of them take off for the prison. Not worrying about formations. Not stopping once.  
The group is about two minutes away from the prison.  
When Daryl hears something in the trees." Wait!" He shouts  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
"Sshh"  
A bald Asian man leaps down from a low branch, wearing a brown robe holding a bow staff. In one hand. And a human head in the other.  
All four men have there weapons towards this mysterious man.  
2 more similar looking men come out of the woods.  
Also holding heads and bow staffs.  
Carl and his men move closer together.  
The Three men wearing robes place the heads down at their feet.  
the two men on the sides were not wearing any shoes. the man in the middle was wearing boots that sort of look like 80's disco shoes.  
After they place the male heads down. They all take a couple steps back then they all bow And walk back into the woods.  
"Hey get back here!" Daryl screamed  
"Is this some kind of threat?" Max asked the group.  
"I don't know but we better get back"  
Carl answered.  
"I agree, we got to go." Said Jarrod.  
The four of em' finish running to the prison. And they see no Glenn or Maggie.  
"Maybe they went inside." Jarrod said.  
They get closer to the gate. And they see 3  
Headless naked male bodies sitting leaning in the gate.  
"What the hell Is this?" Carl asked.  
"This is what those guys did!" Max said.  
"That disco guy did this."  
"Carol!" Daryl called.  
"Glenn! Maggie!"  
"Oh my god. What if they got them?" Jarrod asked.  
"They didn't!" Carl said.  
"How do you know?" Jarrod asked.  
Just then Glenn comes walking back out of the prison.  
"Thank god your okay!" Carl said.  
Glenn doesn't respond.  
"Glenn? Glenn whats wrong?"  
"Where's Maggie?"  
"Maggie's fine." Glen said.  
"Then what is it."  
"Jarrod, I'm sorry. Your dad, didn't make it"  
"No, that's- that's not true. That's a lie!" Jarrod shouts back.  
"That is a DAMN lie!" Jarrod screamed at Glenn.  
"Jarrod I'm so sorry." Glenn says crying.  
"Open this gate."  
"Jarrod he doesn't look to good"  
"I said open the gate!"  
"Okay I'm sorry."  
Glenn opens the gate.  
Jarrod runs in to see Maggie crying laying on the floor.  
"Oh my god Maggie" Jarrod said.  
"Jarrod!"  
Maggie runs and gets a hug from Jarrod.

Daryl goes and finds Carol.

"What the hell happened here?" Carl asks Glenn.  
" David was watching Judith, so Maggie suggested to Hershel he should come out and get some fresh air. So Him and Maggie were walking around the yard when these 3 guys came out of nowhere with these guns and they- they fucking killed him man." Glenn grieves.  
"I'm gonna go check on everyone." Carl said while heading towards the prison.  
Carl arrives in his cell block.  
"David is Judith okay?" Carl asked  
"Yeah she's fine" David said.  
"She's sleeping"  
"Okay thank you David. I'm gonna go check on Sarah."  
Carl gets to Sarah.  
"Oh hey your back." Sarah said.  
"Where's max?!" Harry panics.  
"He's fine. He's out in the yard."  
"Oh good" Harry said.  
"Carl no one has been in here for the last hour I am Really thirsty."  
"Then go to my block and get something to drink." Carl said while letting her out.  
"By myself?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah sure." Carl said.  
"Carl what's wrong?"Sarah asked.  
"We lost Hershel." Carl said, breaking down.  
"Oh my god Carl I'm so sorry" Sarah said giving him a big hug.  
"He didn't deserve to die." Carl said crying on Sarah's shoulder.  
Max walks in and and asks for his brother to be let out.  
Carl turn to Harry's cell and lets  
Him out as well.  
"Grab your blankets and take them over to cell block C, you guys will sleep in the top cell, and I don't want you to say a word to Maggie or Glenn, and I never want to here you say his name. Got it?"  
"Got it." Max and Harry both said.  
Carl and Sarah walk into her cell and just sit down on the bed, and they fall asleep.

The next morning. Every one gathers into the yard at a table they have out there.

_-Glenn,  
Maggie,  
Jarrod,  
Daryl,  
Carol,  
David,  
Judith,  
Carl,  
Sarah,  
Max,  
Harry-_

Carl stand up and preaches to the group,  
" It's been a rough couple of months, We have lost loved ones. We have fought we have been betrayed. But we can't let that get us down, we need to use that to make us stronger! Wiser! Quicker! We need to be ready for these things so we can act before they happen! I know I have made some decisions lately that you may not all agree with. But the important part is you still took the orders you listened, and because of that, we still stand!"


	18. Book 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Some are strong, and some are weak.

"Yeah I got it!" Harry cheered, when shooting the bottle 100 yards away

"Alright now, see if you can hit the lid that was next to it." Carl trains Harry.

"So close!" Harry said, just missing the lid.

"Alright well, you keep practicing" Carl told Harry.

"Hey" Carl said softly. "how are you doing Jarrod?" he was digging a grave meant for his Father Hershel Greene.

Jarrod didn't respond.

Carl walks across the yard to the picnic table, where Carol was sitting.

"He still isn't talking?" Carol asked Carl.

"Nope."

"Give him time, he just lost his dad"

Carl glares towards Carol.

"I'm sorry Carl. Sometimes I forget Rick was your dad. But you have to realize Jarrod isn't as strong you."

"Some are strong and some are weak." Carl said.

"You know Carl you said something to me a while back."

Carl looks at Carol.

"At the farm You told me that heaven didn't exist"."

"I'm-" Carl starts to apologize.

"And that I was an idiot if I believed it did exist" Carol interrupts.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm just wondering if you still believe that."

"I don't know what to believe." Carl said starting to walk away.

"Hey Carl." Carol says.

"Yeah?"

"I believe in heaven. And I also believe your parents are there. Waiting for you. Just like my Sophia is waiting for me."

Carl just smiles, trying not to be rude.

"Hey are you getting better?" Carl asked Max, while he was also doing some target practice.

" a little bit" he answered.

"Boys not a natural. But he'll get the hang of it" Daryl said.

"That was a compliment" Carl told Max.

"So are we ever gonna talk about what happen yesterday?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, but not now. Lets let Jarrod burry his father first."

"What happen to his leg? The dead guy?" Max asked rudely.

Daryl grabs Max by his throat.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"Hey let go of me!"

"Daryl!" Carl shouted.

Daryl pushes Max Down to the ground.

"Jesus! Man!" Max said

"You don't talk about him! You don't mention him! And I swear to god if you refer to him as the dead guy one more time I will end you" Daryl said storming away.

"I'm sorry" Carl apologized.

"That guys crazy" Max said.

"No.. I'm sorry you screwed up." Carl told max.

Carl is following Daryl Into the prison and on his way in he notices Carol still sitting at that table. But only now she has her hands in the air as if she's reaching for something.

Carl brushes it off and keeps walking.

"Daryl wait up."

"What?"

"You're right we need to discuss those guys."

"You think they killed those guys cause they were attacking us?"

"Well Glenn said, that those 3 bandits Came out of nowhere, and that he and maggie were lucky they got away, and while they were running for cover the gun shots silenced And When they looked up they couldn't see anyone Anymore."

Carl explained.

"So what, you think they want our food?"

"Why else help someone?" Carl explained

"Well it's not like they saved Hershel. They don't get anything" Daryl said.

"I agree" Carl said walking away.

Carl goes over to cell block C where Sarah was. "Hey how you doin'?" Carl asked.

"I'm doing good, better now that I'm not a prisoner." Sarah said

" I bet" Carl agreed.

"Hey I was just gonna go outside for some fresh air? Wanna come?" Sarah asked.

"No, no I'm gonna go check on Judith." Carl said.

"Okay see ya later." Sarah said.

Carl heads over to cell block a to talk to David and Judith.

"Here I'll hold her" Carl said.

"Okay" David said while handing over Judith.

"She's been missing you Carl. You've been gone all the time, I miss you."

David explained.

"I know, I'm sorry just so much that needs done."

"Sarah could move in here now, ya know?" David suggested.

"I couldn't do that to Jarrod he would think we were replacing his dad" Carl said.

"Oh like him moving in here the day after your dad died."

Carl was silent.

"I'm sorry Carl. But he didn't think about you, why should you think about him?" David asked.

"I'll bring it up."

"Carl you deserve to have things go your way every once in a while."

"Here take Judith"

Carl hands Judith back to David.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna check with Sarah first and see if that something she would even consider."

"Hey Carl."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you"

"No, I mean do you miss being with me?"

"David I told you"

"I know, you're not gay."

"It's not that. I love Sarah, David."

" you said you loved me too. Once."

"Look David I'm sorry but I'm with Sarah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah I said okay. Now go be with her" David said angrily.

"David come on"

"Just go Carl."

So Carl leaves to visit Sarah who is out in the yard.

Carl walks over to Carol.

"Hey have you seen Sarah?" Carl asked Carol

"Carol?" Carl asked.

Carol doesn't respond she is just smiling looking toward the sky.

Carl gets Daryl.

"It's carol something's wrong. She's wont talk"

Daryl goes to talk to Carol.

And Carl goes around the yard looking for Sarah.

He comes around the corner and sees Sarah talking to Max, he sees them laughing. And then Sarah puts her hand on Max's shoulder.

This makes Carl jealous.

Carl storms back into cell block A

"David!"

"Shh I just got Judith back to sleep" David says.

"David I want you. I want you now."

"Carl what happened to you loving Sarah?"

"It doesn't matter. I need you David"

Carl said while pulling David's shirt off.

David is surprised. But when Carl starts kissing David, David kisses back. Then the two go into the closest cell and get on the bed where they finish un-dressing.

"David I love you so much" Carl said out of breath.

"I love you too Carl."

The two boys start to make love.

Just as they finish.

Judith starts crying from the cell above. "I got her" Carl said while slipping on his boxers. Carl runs up and gets Judith. And goes back down to finish getting dressed.

"Carl?" David said.

"Yes David?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For taking advantage of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were mad at Sarah. And I used that. I'm sorry"

Carl sits down on the bed realizing his mistake.

Judith starts to cry again.


	19. Book 2 Chapter 9

Chapter 19

Some are weak some are strong part 2

Carl is holding Crying Judith.  
"Sh sh sh" Carl try's to put her back to sleep.  
"Hand her here" David says.  
David's gotten a lot better with Judith.  
Carl hands over Judith.  
"There there," David calms Judith.  
She quits crying right away.  
"I guess she really doesn't need me anymore." Carl said.  
"Don't say that Carl. She loves you"  
Carl is silent.  
"Carl I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault she likes you more"  
"She doesn't like me more, and that's not what I meant. I mean I'm sorry for what we did."  
"I shouldn't of even come here."  
"I knew better, I'm sorry"  
"I have to go talk to Sarah." Carl said.  
"If you want I can go talk to her." David suggested.  
"No that'll probably make things worse"  
"Yeah you're probably right" David agrees.  
Carl starts to leave.  
"Have you seen Jarrod?" David asks.  
"Yeah, he's not doing so well. I better go talk to him too." Carl said.  
"That'd be nice of you. Are we going to have a funeral for Hershel?" David asked.  
"No, Hershel always said he didn't want one, and Jarrod and Maggie already said no."  
"Okay well, we know he'll be missed."  
"Yes. Definitely." Carl says while he heads out of Cell Block A.  
Meanwhile, Daryl had talked to Carol.  
"Carol? Babe you doing alright?" Daryl asked a gazing Carol.  
"Come on, lets get you inside, it's getting dark out." Daryl suggest while going to pick her up and carry her.  
"No! Stop it Ed!" A frightened Carol says.  
"Carol? It's me. Daryl... Ed's gone"  
"I know that"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes. I need some time alone."  
"Okay, well hurry in please." Daryl says while giving her a kiss in the cheek.  
Daryl slowly walks back to the prison, Daryl passes Carl on his way.  
"How's she doing?" Carl asks.  
"She said she just wants to be alone." Daryl answered.  
"Well, can you blame her? It has been pretty rough."  
"You think I don't that? I lost my brother!"  
"No that's not what I was saying! I just mean- I'm sorry."

"No Carl I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Daryl apologized.

"I think we all just need rest. I don't think I have had more then 20 hours of sleep in the last week."  
"Well maybe soon we can get max up in those towers to help. He's getting pretty good." Daryl said  
"Yeah same with Harry. They could be real assets."Carl added.  
"You talk to Jarrod?" Carl asked.  
"No, I've been busy with Carol. Didn't even think about talking to the kid."  
"It's alright that's where I'm headed."  
"Alright I'm gonna go ahead and get a n or 2 of sleep."  
"Alright night"Carl said.  
"Night"Daryl replied.

Carl heads over to Jarrod, who is sitting over his fathers grave.  
"Jarrod?"  
This time Jarrod acknowledges Carl's presence by slightly looking over his shoulder towards him with a scowl.  
"Jarrod, you alright?"  
"We'll my dad is Dead, so No."  
"Jarrod your dad was a good man."  
"Oh please save it! You only mean he was a good asset! That's all that every one seen in him!" Jarrod yelled.  
"That's not true! He was a good man! Now I know i've only known him since after the walkers but he was a great friend! Family. And it will get easier i promise."  
"Carl you think you know how it feels to lose a dad, but you don't. My dad was a real dad. Not some small time sherif with family problems."  
"What the fuck did you just say?"  
"Yeah! I lost a real dad!"  
Carl grips his pistol.  
"Oh go ahead Carl shoot me."  
"Ahhhh!" Carl screams while lunging towards Jarrod knocking him over.  
Carl starts punching Jarrod in the face over and over.  
Jarrod turns the fight around and hits Carl a few times.  
"Carl!" Sarah screamed.  
"Get off of him!" She screamed at Jarrod. "Help!" She screamed.  
Daryl hears her screams from inside.  
Daryl and Max comes running.  
"Stay here!" Daryl told Max.  
Jarrod punches Carl a couple more times before Carl gets back in control and is on top of Jarrod.  
Daryl gets there and pulls Carl off.  
"What the hell Carl?" Daryl asks.  
Jarrod stands up and hits Carl while Daryl is holding him.  
Daryl steps in and hits Jarrod once knocking him down.  
"It's fine!" Carl says.  
"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked.  
"Carl thinks my dad was only as good Rick."  
At this point Daryl is holding Jarrod back.  
"You need to calm down so I can let go."  
Jarrod settles down. So Daryl lets go.  
Jarrod sits on the ground and starts Crying.  
"Go get Maggie." Carl tells Sarah.  
"Okay" Sarah says.  
Harry walks over. "What happened?"  
"Nothing everything is fine." Carl answered.  
"Alright.. Well who is Sophia?" Harry asked.  
"What?!" Daryl asks angrily while getting closer to him.  
"I-I don't kn-I don't know! That Carol chick was walking towards the gate. So I asked her where she was going and she said to see Sophia I'm sorry!"  
"Daryl looks at Carl and they both take off for the gate.  
"CAROL!" They both scream.  
The get in viewing distance of the gate and just see Carol opening it.  
"Carol stop!" Daryl yelled.  
Carol puts steps out, and says quietly to her self "I'm coming Sophia.". Just after, two walkers grab Her and starts to rip her apart.  
"No!" Daryl yells while collapsing to the ground.  
Carl keeps running to close the gate. Because he knows he cannot ignore it.


	20. Book 2 Chapter 10

Chapter 20

Discovery

Daryl is sitting on the ground grieving. Carl shoots the walkers who killed Carol. And pulls Carols body into the yard and kills the straggler walkers trying to get in.  
Then points his pistol at Carols head, knowing what he has to do, he slightly closes his eyes, and pulls the trigger.  
Carl walks back over to Daryl.  
"I'm sorry man. I had to." Carl apologizes.  
"I know."Daryl Said.  
Carl reached out to help Daryl off the ground.  
Daryl ignored Carl.  
Carl places his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm really sorry." He says while leaving Daryl to be alone.  
Carl walks a bit further where Harry, was standing. "Go let Glenn, Max and David know what's happened. And have them come block A."  
Carl told Harry.  
"Okay, I will." Harry said.  
"I'll go tell Sarah, Jarrod and Maggie."Carl volunteered.  
Carl heads over to Hershel's grave.  
"Carl what's wrong?" Sarah asked worried.  
"Carols gone." Carl says starting to cry.  
Maggie hugs Jarrod even tighter an Sarah hugs Carl.  
They all grieve.  
"Where's Daryl?" Maggie asked.  
"He's over there. He wants to be alone."  
"Lets get inside." Carl suggests.  
"Yeah, it's getting dark" Sarah said while wiping away her tears.  
"we will all sleep in My block tonight.  
We need to be close." Carl said.  
"That's a good idea." Maggie agrees.  
"Let me go get Glenn." Maggie says.  
"I already sent Harry." Carl said.  
"Oh. Thank you." Maggie said.  
They all arrive at Cell Block A.  
Glenn, David, Max and Harry are all waiting inside.  
"You guys go ahead." Carl said telling Maggie and Jarrod to go in.  
"Sarah come with me please" Carl Said.  
"Okay.." Sarah said confused.  
Carl took Sarah around the corner.  
"It's about David."Carl said.  
"What about him?" Sarah asked.  
"Earlier I seen you with Max."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You guys were talking."  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"It made me mad."  
"Carl we were just talking."  
"I know that now, and I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Carl what do you mean?"  
"When I saw you. I- I went over to David."  
"Carl you didn't?"  
"I'm so sorry Sarah. I'm not use to this."  
"I'm gonna go inside."  
"Sarah please talk to me."  
"Carl you just went through a lot. We'll talk about this later when things settle down.  
"I'm sorry" Carl apologizes one last time.  
The two go in to Cell Block A where the rest of the group was waiting.  
"Where's Daryl?" Glenn asked.  
"I don't know, he's still out there." Carl answered.  
"I'm gonna go check on him" Glenn volunteered.  
"Glenn, we're gonna need someone else in those towers tonight. Even if we have Daryl up there we can't expect full support from him while he's like this." Carl told Glenn.  
"Of course. you don't even need to ask." Glenn answered.  
"But Glenn." Maggie said.  
"Maggie I'm sorry but we need someone to be out there." Carl said.  
"I know. I'm sorry." Maggie apologized.  
"I'll send Daryl in." Glenn said as he walked out.  
"Okay Judith will be in her crib while Me and David are on the top bunk in our cell. Sarah you will be on the bottom bunk in my cell. Maggie you're with your brother. Daryl will take the top bunk in Hershel's cell when he gets here. Max and Harry you guys on the bottom bunk. Sound good to everyone?" Carl asked.  
Everyone agrees with Carl.

On Glenn's way out to the tower, he goes to Daryl and tells him "Daryl they're all sleeping in block A. I'm gonna man the towers so you go get some rest."  
"Why would she do that?" Daryl asked.  
"She knew I cared about her!" Daryl shouted.  
"Why would she do that to me?!" He asked Glenn

"Daryl. I don't think she was thinking straight. I think she was sick. Harry said that she told him she was going to see Sophia. I think in her head this was a reasonable way of doing that."

Daryl was silent.

"You should head inside." Glenn suggested.  
"I need a minute" Daryl said.  
"Okay. I'm sorry buddy. Glenn said while putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
Glenn continues to the tower.  
back inside the prison, everyone is already asleep.  
About 5 hours later Carl wakes up and as he is getting out of bed, he wakes Sarah.  
"Good morning" she says.  
"Sorry, good morning." Carl replies.  
"It's fine. Where you headed?" She asks.  
"In a minute I'm gonna go get Glenn so he can get some sleep."  
"I'll come with you."  
"Okay let me wake David then."  
"David." Carl said while gently shaking David's shoulder.  
"Hmm? Uhn? What?" David asked confused.  
"Everything's fine. But I'm going outside so you need to listen for Judy."  
"Judy?" David asked.  
"Yeah, what do you think? I love her name but it kind of seems like we're talking about a woman, not a little girl. Judy kind of sounds better."  
"I like it, a lot"David said.  
"It's really pretty" Sarah said.  
"Alright I'm gonna tell Glenn to use the bottom bed." Carl tells David.  
"Okay that's fine."  
Carl and Sarah head down when Carl notices Daryl isn't in bed.  
So Carl wakes up Harry and Max.  
"Did Daryl come in last night?"Carl asks the brothers.  
"If he did he was quiet." Harry said.  
"Alright thanks." Carl said.  
Carl heads over to the tower with Sarah.  
They go up to take over for Glenn,  
But to their surprise Glenn was sleeping.  
"Glenn!" Carl shouts  
"Uhn? Oh my god, I fell asleep! I'm sorry! Everybody okay?" Glenn panics.  
"We're fine, but Daryl never made it in to block A. You know where he is?" Carl asks.  
"Uhh no, last I seen him was last night. I told him to go to 'A'."  
Glenn says.  
"Well maybe he's in block B in his cell." Carl suggests.  
"I was coming up to take over so you could get some sleep, but it seems you already had some. You'll be okay for a few more hours?" Carl asks  
"Yeah I should be fine."  
"Should?" Carl asks.  
"I Will be" Glenn corrects himself.  
"Come on Sarah." Carl says while heading back down.  
Sarah follows Carl back down.  
"So why did you want to come with?"  
Carl asks Sarah.  
"Not that It matters I'm just wondering!" Carl adds.  
"Well we need to talk about David."  
"Yeah. We do..."  
"I need to know you're not gonna run back to him every time I talk to another guy."  
"I'm just not use to this. I was only 12 before the breakout. I never really had a chance to have a real relationship."  
"Carl. You can have a real relationship now. Maybe not an easy one, but definitely a real one."  
Carl smiles.  
"Should we start over?" Carl asked.  
"I'd like that" Sarah said kind of embarrassed.  
They kept walking to Block B.  
They went inside and checked each Cell but Daryl wasn't there.  
"Hey did you guys move stuff since I was in here?" Sarah asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I haven't been in here since you put me in here. But when I was, Carol kept all the supplies right here, between these cells." Sarah explained.  
"Are you guys running low?!" She asked.  
"no. They should have at least a weeks worth left." Carl said while starting to take a look.  
"Someone must of taken it." He said  
"Like who?" Sarah asked.  
"Well we left the cell unlocked so. Anyone really."  
"Well then they would have had to of gotten in the walls."  
"Glenn was sleeping for hours, who knows if someone's here."  
"Then we got it back and warn the others!" Sarah panicked.  
" no wait. " Carl said while going in to Carol and Daryl's cell.  
Carl lays on the ground.  
"What are you Doing Carl?" Sarah asked.  
"Daryl and Carol, they kept a little box under the bed, I can't find it."  
"What was it?, whoever stole the food took it too?"  
"No, they wouldn't of wanted it. It only would I meant something to Daryl."  
"So what are you saying? You think Daryl took this stuff?"  
"Yeah, he must've left last night."  
"Left? Why?"  
"Carol is what kept him going. He could of fought that TOC group with Glenn and Maggie. But they came back here, because Carol was here. And- well now that she's gone I guess he didn't see much of a reason I stay."  
"He wouldn't of done this to us."  
"Done what? Half the supplies we had he got for us! It's only right for him to take it!"  
"We'll now were gonna have to Go scouting sooner?"  
"Yeah, we can handle it."  
"Lets go tell the others what's going on," Carl said.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Sarah asked.  
"As a leader.' You can't keep secrets. That's how a whole falls into pieces'. Daryl told me that." Carl explained.  
"Okay, lets go." Sarah agreed.  
The two head back to Cell Block A.  
"Harry, open the door." Carl said.  
"Daryl's gone." Carl told everyone while Harry let him in.  
"What do you mean he's gone?"Maggie asks.  
"He left, and he took some supplies."  
Carl explained,  
"Why would he do that?" Jarrod asked.  
"And you guys were worried about me taking stuff." Harry smarts off.  
"He didn't take anything that didn't belong to him, he gathered those supplies It would have been stupid for him to leave without it." Carl explained kind of angry.  
"I still don't get it why would he leave?!" Maggie asked.  
"He always said he would one day,  
And that it wouldn't be for a while. But the minute Carol died that all changed."  
"How much supplies did he take?" Mac asked.  
"About a weeks worth." Carl answered  
"And how much do we have left?."  
Max asked.  
"We have enough food, but we are low on formula anyways.." Carl explains.  
"What's that mean?" Jarrod asked.  
"It means we go. We get more. We do it all the time." Carl answered.  
"Who's we?" Maggie asked.  
"Me." Carl said.  
"I've gone by myself before." Carl continues.  
"I'll go with you" David said.  
"No. I need you with Judith."  
A slightly jealous Sarah stands up and volunteers to go with.  
"No. I want you here." Carl turns down her offer.  
"So what you're gonna go alone? Take Harry!" Sarah says.  
"Harry hasn't been here that long." Carl explained.  
"I - I can go." Harry says.  
"You don't have to." Carl told Harry.  
"I want to." Harry assured him.  
"Alright we'll leave at noon." Carl explained.

"Why so late?" Jarrod asked.  
"I have to assume we won't make it back tonight. Leaving at noon, we'll probably reach the houses at sundown, where we will stay the night and start heading back at sunrise."  
Carl explained.

"Okay that's good, good plan." Jarrod said hoping his opinion mattered.

"Bring little supplies and enough food for you to last two days." Carl told Harry.  
"Two?" Harry asked. "I thought you said-"  
"I did! But you never bring Just Enough. It's just a precaution." Carl said.  
"Okay sorry?" Harry said not sure of he should apologize.  
Harry is very nervous, this is his first time leaving since he arrived.

Carl heads up to his cell. And grabs his pack and starts to fill it.  
"Carl what's gonna happen if you don't find any formula?" David asked  
"Hershel said, at her age now is when people start to ween them off of formula. But he also said things are different now, and we should try to keep her on till she's a year old."  
Carl explained.  
"So, she'll be okay if you find any?"  
"I hope so." Carl answered.

Carl walks down and puts his pack on the small table.  
"I'll come and get you when it's time to go." Carl told Harry.  
"Oh-ok!" Harry said nervously.

"Where you headed?" Maggie asks Carl.  
"To tell Glenn to go ahead and come down."  
"I was just gonna go see him. I'll tell him."  
"Oh alright."

"Lets get everything from the other blocks." Carl told Sarah  
"I want it all in here." Carl continues.

The two head over to Cell Block B. because it has the least amount of stuff. When they arrive Carl goes in and grabs the few things left. A pair of slippers, a hair brush, and a broken walkie-talkie.  
Sarah goes in and strips down each one of the beds, and starts to fold the blankets and sheets.  
The two of then bring back all of that.  
They arrive at Cell Block A.  
While they were waiting for David to open the door.  
"Carl." Maggie says walking.  
"What is it?"  
"It's those guys in robes you were talking about!"  
"They're here?!" Carl shouted while dropping the stuff in his hands.  
he ran out while un-holstering his pistol. When he runs out he see the three men with hooded robes on there knees with their faces and hands flat against the ground.  
"What is this?" Carl asks Glenn.  
"I don't know, they just came and laid down their weapons and laid there."  
"Hey!" Carl shouted.  
"They won't say anything."  
"Lets grab their weapons." Are suggest.  
"Yeah I was just waiting for you." Glenn agrees.  
Carl walks over to the fence and aims his gun at the 3 men.  
"Make one move and I'll shoot." Carl tells them.  
Glenn walks out and around the hooded men he notices that two of the men are barefoot and only the guy in the middle is wearing boots.  
Glenn grabs the bowstaffs and comes back in and hands them to Maggie,  
"Bring these Inside and come back out. And tell everyone else to just stay in. " Carl told Maggie.  
"Okay" Maggie said while grabbing them and almost running back in.  
"What should we do?" Glenn asked.  
"Let them stay there on ground for a while." Carl answered.  
"Okay"said Glenn.  
Carl and Glenn waited for ten minutes until the man in the middle slowly raised his head. Then slowly raised his hands and took off his hood. Then placed his hands back in the ground.  
"Oh, you ready to talk?" Carl asked him.

in a very strong Chinese accent the man in the middle wearing boots said using very broken English and in a low mumbly voice he says "yes, we bring food, right inside forest."

"Who are you?"Carl asked.  
"I explain inside? Outside, disrespectful." The Asian man wearing boots asked Carl.  
"You can come in, but only you and we gotta cuff you."  
"Yes, only me. But. 'Cuff' ?" He asked not knowing what Carl meant.  
"We're gonna tie your hands." Carl Said.  
"Oh yes. Yes that is fine"

Carl throws his fathers handcuffs to Glenn, to put on the Chinese man.  
Glenn walks back out and cuff the man and helps him up off the ground.  
"If you guys try anything we'll kill your man." Glenn says to the other two men still on the ground.

"They not try anything"the Chinese man said.  
"Put him in the shed" Carl commanded Glenn.  
"Got it." Glenn said.  
Maggie comes back from bringing in their weapons.  
"Got your gun?" Carl asked her.  
"Yeah always." She said.  
"Ok, make sure these guys don't move."  
"Okay, where's Glenn? Is he with the other man?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes, I'm gonna send him back over here."  
"Okay"

Carl heads to the shed to interrogate the Chinese man.  
"Go back over and watch those guys. And you or Maggie go see of you can find that food that he mentioned." Carl told Glenn.  
"Okay" Glenn replied.

Carl walks into the shed.  
"So should we start with your name?" Carl asks the Chinese man.  
"My name it Discovery Atticus."  
"Why are you here Discovery?"  
"I am here to protect you."  
"From what?"  
"There are people, they want kill you"  
"Who?"  
"Friends of woman you shot."  
"Cri?"  
"Yes I believe the is her name."  
"You killed her men." Carl told Discovery.  
"Yes, but they think you did that."  
"Well I guess your gonna have to tell them you did it."  
"It will not matter, they want walls you have"  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"We have been following them for many months unseen and unheard."  
"Stealing from them?"  
"No. We do not steal. We only take what we find abandoned."  
"Why did you bring food?"  
"I am in your home, it be rude and disrespectful not to bring food."  
"These guys. Where are they?"  
"They are in house in forest."  
"Why are you helping us?"  
"We protect everyone if they don't make threats."  
"And if we do? You'll cut our heads off?" Carl asked.  
"We wanted you know you no have worry"  
"Why didn't you tell us who you were, then?"  
"We taken vow of silence for 40 days., to remember our friend , his name, Brodie kwon. He was great man."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He was killed by beast."  
"And who are the men out there?"  
"They are brothers. When I found them they were both very broken, and very sick. Their names are J.D and Sebastian Troof"

"How long have they been with you?"  
Carl asked.  
"It be 7 months now." Discovery answered.

"You said those people were coming When?"  
"Board in their closet says 2 days."  
"And you wanna help us?"  
"Yes that is right."  
"And give us food?"  
"We no want eat your food while we here"  
"So the food is for you guys?"  
"Correct."  
"While you're here?"  
"Yes, we only want place to rest for couple weeks"  
"Then you guys are gonna just leave?"  
"Yes, we must continue our journey"  
"Where is that taking you?"  
"Arizona"  
"Why Arizona?"  
"J.D and Sebastian say they have family there."  
"Wait here." Carl said while standing up.  
Discovery stands up as well to be polite.  
But then he follows Carl to the door.  
"I said wait here!" Carl shouts.  
"Yes sir. I just wanted to give you this." Discovery said while pulling a dagger out from his robe.  
Carl takes the dagger but is silent.  
He storms out of the shed mad that he was fooled.  
"Is that his?" a concerned Jarrod asking about the Dagger in Carl's hand.  
"Uh yeah.. Why aren't you inside?"  
"Maggie told me to wait. I just wanted to check on everyone." Jarrod answered.  
"Oh.. Okay." Carl said while holding his side.  
"You okay?" Jarrod asked Carl.  
"Yeah- yeah I'm fine."  
Carl walks over to Glenn while he is watching J.D and Sebastian.  
"Hey pat em' down then bring them to the shed." Carl told Glenn.  
"Alright give me a second."  
"Ok"  
Carl walks back in to the shed.  
"I'm having your guys moved in here. you can explain to them they are not to do anything without my approval.  
You guys will sit here for an hour, then you are going with me and my man Harry on a supply run." Carl told Discovery.  
"We have extra food. You don't have to leave tonight." Discovery told Carl.  
"We don't need food.". Carl said while walking out of the shed.  
On his way back to the prison he passes Glenn and the other two men, who now have their hoods off.  
Carl notices how much younger they are. "How old are you guys?!"  
They do not answer.  
Carl goes back in the shed.  
"Hey! How you old are they?" Carl asks discovery.  
"J.D is 16 year old. Sebastian is 14."  
Discovery answers.  
"Then What makes you think they are any better then my men?!" Carl asks angrily.  
"I never said they were." Discovery said.  
Carl heads back to Cell Block A again.  
"What are those guys here for?" Max asked.  
"What are you gonna do?" Harry asked.  
"They are coming with me and Harry"  
Carl explained.  
"What? Why? Can we trust them?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. But. I'd rather have them with me then here. And we could use a little more help." Carl explained.  
"Well just lock them up. I'll go with!" Max told Carl.  
"No. With just me and Harry going, if things go bad we  
Can get back. The more people the more risk we don't make it back. And these guys are expendable."  
Carl explained.  
"Carl are you feeling alright?" David asked a sweaty red faced drowsy Carl.

"Yes I'm fine." Carl said.  
"Now lets go Harry." Carl shouted.  
"Okay." Harry said.  
The two walk out to the shed.  
"Harry this is Discovery. These are his men. J.D and Sebastian. They are going to help us." Carl told Harry.  
"I'm sorry, but if it is not food you want what is it?" Discovery asked Carl.  
"Formula. We need baby formula"  
Carl answered.  
"You guys have a baby?"  
"Look are you gonna help us?"  
"Yes. Where you plan to go?"  
"We have cleared out all of the houses Around us." Carl said.  
"We will be heading north. 15 miles."  
Carl continued.  
"Okay I expect you lead the way?" Discovery asked Carl.  
"Yes you're correct." Carl said.  
"Do we really have to do this" J.D Asked his leader, Discovery.  
"Yes" He answered.  
"Come on J.D! It's for a baby!" His brother Sebastian shouted.  
Glenn walks into the room.  
"Are you really taking these guys scouting?" He asked Carl.  
"Yes!" Carl shouted tired of every one asking.  
"Did you find there food?" Carl asked Glenn.  
"Yeah, it was just a bunch of fruit and other organics." Glenn answered.  
"Are you guys gonna have what you need to come with us?" Carl asked the 3 men.  
"Yes" Discovery answered.  
"Okay then lets go." Carl said leading out the door.  
"We will need out weapons back." Discovery told Carl.  
Carl stares at him for what felt like a few Minutes."yeah. Of course." He said.  
"Glenn! Get disco and his boys here their fancy sticks."  
"Alright. On it!" Glenn said while running to et them back.  
"Carl. What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing I'm fine." Carl's vision suddenly worsened.  
"Lets just go." Carl mumbled not really being able to hear his own voice.  
"Carl? Look at me!" Harry shouted.  
Carl goes to turn his head -and then collapses. "Carl!" Harry said while diving to the ground to see if he was okay."Carl!" He shouted.  
"Lets bring him inside!" Disco yelled.  
He kneels down and picks up Carl.  
" you two stay!" Disco commanded his men.  
"Which way?!" Disco asked Harry.  
"This way come on!" Harry screamed while running in front.  
Glenn is bringing their weapons out when he sees disco carrying an un-conscious Carl.  
Glenn drops the bowstaffs. And equips his Gun and aims it at Disco.  
"What the hell is going on?!" He shouts.  
"Glenn no! Carl just collapsed!" We got to get him inside!"  
"Then come on!" Glenn said while holstering his gun.  
The three of them run inside.  
On their way through the first door Harry screamed "open that god damn door now!"  
By the time they reached it one of them had it open.  
"Oh my god is he okay?" David asked.  
"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
"Fuck! did he do this?" Jarrod asked while aiming his gun at Disco.  
"No! Harry shouted. He just collapsed!"  
"Get him on the bed!" Maggie shouted.  
When Disco lays Carl on the bed they notice Carl grabbing his side.  
"Help me get his shirt off!" Maggie yelled. They get his shirt off.  
And they are surprised to see Carl's torso looked like there was an infection. It was all black and blue.  
"What is going on?" Sarah said coming back from getting all the supplies from cell block C.  
"Oh my god! Carl! What happened!?"  
"He just collapsed and now we found this." Maggie said.  
"Did he tell you about any of this?"  
"No he never said a word about it!"  
"What is it? David asked."  
"It could be an infection."  
"Are we gonna be able to fix him?" David asked.  
"There's no way we can fix an infection of this magnitude." Maggie told the truth.  
David hugs Sarah. " Sarah I'm so scarred!"  
David said.  
"Me too." Sarah said.  
Sebastian and J.D walk in.  
"Is he okay?" They ask Disco.  
"I said to wait out side." Disco replied.  
"Wait" Sebastian says looking over at Carl.  
"You know what that is right?"  
"Sebastian. Outside now."  
"No wait!" Maggie said.  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?" She asked.  
"Well." He said while look towards his brother J.D  
"A few years ago the same thing happened to our mom." Sebastian said.  
"What is it?"  
"Well when it happened to her, the doctors said that her appendix burst, and because she didn't come in right away an infection started growing."  
"How did they fix her?" David asked.  
"Well she had surgery, and they got most of the infection out then. "  
Sebastian answered.  
"Then she was on antibiotics for a few weeks until it all cleared up." J.D added.  
"Well what did they do for the surgery?" Maggie asked.  
"That's really all we know" Sebastian said.  
"Okay enough now. Now back outside" Disco told the brothers.  
"Thank you." Maggie said.  
Sebastian and his brother just kept walking because they knew it would cause anger to Discovery if they turned around.  
"So, what do we do?" Jarrod asks.  
"I may know someone can help." Disco said.  
"I'm fine" Carl said waking up.  
"Carl!" Sarah said.  
Carl try's to sit up. But Maggie doesn't let him.  
"I need to go, we need formula." Carl said.  
"No. You're not going anywhere!" Maggie said.  
"Judy needs formula!" Carl said.  
"I can go. I'll take my men." Disco said.  
"But wait, what about your friend?" Maggie asked.  
"Friend?" Disco replied.  
"You said you knew someone who could help Carl!"  
"He is no friend. But he is doctor."  
Disco said.  
"Okay where do we find him?"  
"You no find him, I find him."

"NO!" Carl shouted followed by coughing.  
"You need to get formula then find him." Carl told Disco.  
"Yes sir. It is your call." Disco agreed.  
"What if I get the formula?" Harry asked.  
"Harry!" Max shouted.  
"No Harry. This would be your first time back out there. I wanted you to go with me." Carl explained.  
"But I'll be with his guys!" Harry said while pointing to Disco.  
"We don't even know them" Carl said.  
"I'll go with them." Max said.  
"Are you sure?" Carl asked.  
"Yes, me and Harry will go with those two idiots to get formula while this idiot gets you a doctor" Max explained.  
"Okay, I've already talked to Harry and he knows where to go and what to do. Right Harry?"  
"Yes I know exactly what to do." Harry answered.  
"Okay, Harry will be giving the orders, I know you're not gonna want to take orders from your little brother, but you are gonna have to if you want to do this." Carl explained to Max.  
"I trust him." Max says.  
"Same goes for your men." Carl said to Discovery.  
"Tell them thy are going with Max and Harry and they will be taking orders from Harry. Will they respect that?" Carl asked Disco.  
"Yes they will." Disco answered.  
"Okay go tell them. Then come back and tell me more about this doctor." Carl said.  
"Harry, Max go with him so you guys know who you're going with."  
"Okay."

"Carl are you in pain?" David asked.  
"No I barley feel a thing." Carl said.  
"David, can I speak to you for a minute." Sarah asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
David said while following Sarah out of the Cell.  
"Okay I know you were with Carl yesterday."  
"Uhh. I'm sorry! He was hurt and- and- I just-"  
"It doesn't matter." Sarah interrupted.  
"I just want to know if you knew if his stomach looked like that yesterday?" She asked.  
" I did.. see his stomach. But If it looked like that I didn't notice it." David explained.  
"Alright. I'm just so worried." She said.  
"Me too." David said while giving Sarah a hug.

"Excuse me." Disco said wanting someone to unlock the door.  
"Oh sorry." David said while going to unlock it.  
"Where did Jarrod and Maggie go?" Sarah asked.  
"I think they followed Max and Harry Out." David said.  
"Oh I didn't even notice." Sarah said.  
"Yeah, I really can't seem to focus either right now."  
"Lets go see what That guy is telling Carl." David suggests.  
"Okay.".  
They walk back over to the cell Carl Is in.  
"town called Ellijay north from here" discovery said.  
"How far?" Carl asked.  
"It would take from sunrise to sundown to get there." Discovery explained.  
"And this doctor, he was a surgeon?"  
"Yes."  
"You said he wasn't your friend?"  
"No he not."  
"Why is that?"  
"I only watched I never spoke"  
"So what makes you think he's gonna come back with you?"  
"I believe he has a family in your group."  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Carl asked.  
"He had a brother name Charlie." Disco said while looking over toward Sarah.  
"What? No. No. My dad didn't have any brothers!" Sarah explained.  
"How do you know this if you never spoke to him?" Carl asked Disco.  
"Because also i knew Charlie. And you Sarah."  
Sarah is speechless.  
"Then why doesn't she remember you?" Carl asked him.  
"She was very young."  
"How did you find her?"  
"It was not meant to happen, I only came to realize this when I heard him call her Sarah." Disco explained.  
"But I thought you never met the doctor?" Carl asked.  
"I didn't. But Charlie mentioned him a lot. And a when our leader Brodie kwon got bit, we did not know how bad it was so we tried to bring him to the doctor. He died before we reached him but I still kept going and I watched the doctor weeks."  
Disco explained.  
"What is his name?" Carl asked.  
"His name is Luke, or ."  
"Sarah is it possible maybe your dad just never told you about Luke?"  
"He didn't want to tell her because-"  
"Hey! I didn't ask you." Carl said.  
"Yes course , I am very sorry" disco apologized.  
"Carl I really don't know I didn't even talk to my father the last three years of his life." Sarah explained.  
"He never mentioned a brother?"  
"No! Well not to me."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. But, do you think this could be your uncle?"  
"I really don't know If you are asking me if you should trust this guy or this doctor, don't. Cause I don't know." Sarah said then walked out of the room.  
"Sarah wait!" Carl said trying to stand up.  
"No, you stay here. I'll go talk to her." David said.  
"Thanks David." Carl said.  
"So what would you plan on bringing with to Ellijay?" Carl asked Disco.  
"I like if one more comes with, but I'm  
Not going to ask that" Disco Replied.  
"I'm not gonna ask anyone else to make this trip." Carl said.  
"What else would you need?"  
"I would like a gun."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Have you used a gun?"  
"No, but by myself it will be difficult to only have my bowstaff."  
"If you've never used a gun, I can not give you one. Glenn said all you had was fruit? Will you need other food?"  
"No that is all I eat."  
"Okay."

David catches up to Sarah.  
"Sarah what's wrong?"  
"What if he's telling the truth? That I have an uncle out there?"  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" David asks.  
"No! Well i- i mean. I don't know." She said.  
"Look, everything's gonna be alright. You're safe with these guys. Wether this man is your uncle or not if he's not safe, they won't let him hurt you. And if he is, then great you have an uncle!" David explained.  
"I guess, and we should tell him he has to fix Carl before he can see me."  
"Well that would be up to Carl."  
"David?" She asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened to your parents?"  
David looks down at the floor.  
"I'm sorry! I'm just-"  
"No you're fine." David said.  
"It's just sad to think about them."David told her.  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"No, I want to."  
"My dad, his name was Jason.  
When this all started he got me and my mum and my girl friend to safety.  
He was a really brave man."  
"What was your mums name?" Sarah asked.  
"Casey."  
"That's a pretty name. What about your girlfriend?"  
"Her name was Saarah actually."  
"Oh that's cool." Sarah said smiling.  
"Yeah, so my dad, after he got us to safety he went to see if he could save Saarah's dad. " but he never came back."  
"I'm so sorry David."  
"And my mum, she was with us for a few months but one day walkers got into our house. And we didn't know until it was too late."  
"That's terrible."  
"And saarah. She was with me until a few weeks before Carl found me."  
David is crying.  
Sarah gives David a hug.  
"I'm so sorry David this new world, it's not fair."  
"Thank you Sarah." David said sadly.  
"You are the first person to ask about my parents." David said while looking into Sarah's eyes.  
"Well in sure Carl wanted to."  
"But you Did." David said.  
They are both silent, still hugging David leans forward and gives Sarah a kiss.  
"What was that for?" Sarah asked.  
"For being so kind."  
"Thank you." Sarah said while gently pulling away from David now.

Jarrod goes back into Carl.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
He asks Carl.  
"No, a good idea would be me going. But you guys won't let me. So I guess we're gonna have to do this." Carl said.  
"Is he going?" Jarrod asked Carl while pointing at Disco.  
"No, he is going to find a doctor." Carl explained.  
"Where is that?" Jarrod asked Disco.  
"Ellijay. It's a town about-"  
"I know where it is." Jarrod interrupts.  
"You do?" Carl asked.  
"Yeah I've been there a few times." Jarrod answered.  
"You wouldn't want to go with him would you? You don't have to."  
" I would appreciate you accompanying me." Disco told Jarrod.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"We haven't discussed that yet." Carl said.  
"I'll go." Jarrod said.  
"Jarrod if you go, I don't want you using a sword, I want you to have a gun at all times."  
"Yes sir."  
" I think we leave sooner, better." Disco suggested  
"Yes I think you're right." Carl agrees.  
"Jarrod get ready to go then send Glenn in here."  
"Okay."  
A minute or two later Harry, Max ,Sebastion and J.D come into the cell block. "Okay Carl we are ready."  
"Alright remember you stop at those houses. If there isn't any formula or food , you come back, don't go further." Carl explained,  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
"Then off you go."  
The four of them meet Glenn and Jarrod at the gate.  
They let them out and they leave.  
"Glenn, Carl wants to talk to you."  
Jarrod said.

Glenn heads back in to talk to Carl.  
"You wanted me?" Glenn asked.  
"I just want to explain to you what is going on"  
"Alright go for it." Glenn said.  
"Well you know Harry and Max just left with Sebastian and J.D. But also, Jarrod is going to be leaving with Discovery to a town a day away, in hope to find Sarah's uncle who is a doctor."  
"Sarah's uncle?"  
"Yes, now while Harry, Max and Jarrod are gone and i'm stuck in here. I'll need you and Maggie up In those towers.  
"Yes sir."  
Glenn says just before leaving the cell block. Glenn finds Maggie.  
"Do you know what your brother is planning on?"  
He asks her.  
"Yes, He just told me. I think it is a good idea." Maggie old Glenn.  
"Okay I was just making sure you knew." Glenn said.  
"Thank you." Maggie told Glenn while they kiss.

Back in the cell with Carl. Judith starts to cry,  
"Is that your baby?" Discovery asks Carl.  
"Yes, she just woke up."  
"I'll get her for you." Disco offered.  
"No!" Carl shouted." I can get her." He says.  
Carl stands up very slowly you can tell he is now in a lot of pain.  
Carl limps over toward the stairs.  
Disco try's to help Carl walk.  
Carl pushes his hand away.  
"I got it!" Carl shouted.  
"Yes of course, sorry" Disco apologized.  
Carl is half way up the stairs when David comes in shirtless. " Carl what are you doing?!" David shouts while running to him.  
"I got to get Judith." Carl says.  
"Carl I got her" David said.  
"Lets get you back down to bed." David said.  
"Sarah!" David shouts.  
"Yeah?!" Sarah said coming in.  
"Can you grab Judith?" David asked.  
"Yeah." She said running up the to her.  
David helps Carl lay back down on the bed.  
And Sarah brings Judith to David.  
"Thank you." David says.  
" I tried to stop him." Disco tells them. " he wouldn't listen."  
"Thanks, and yeah I believe you" David told Disco.

"You need to get going" Carl told Disco.  
"Yes I will go see if Jarrod ready."  
Disco said while leaving.  
"So he is going to find this doctor?" David asked.  
"And he's bringing Jarrod?!" Sarah asked.  
"Yes and yes."  
"Carl -"  
"It's my call." Carl interrupts David.  
"I know." David said.  
" Sarah, do you mind if I talk to David alone for a minute?"  
"No of course not." She said while walking out of the room.

"What is it Carl?"  
"Where's your shirt?"  
"Carl, come on."  
"David, what happened?"  
"Nothing happened Carl."  
"Sarah!" Carl called back in.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you and David have sex?"  
"What? No! Carl!"  
"Then why is his shirt off?"  
"Carl nothing happened!" Sarah shouted.


End file.
